Well Now You Know
by KatTheGracefulKlutz
Summary: "Peter...you… you're Spider-Man?" "What? No! Who-who's Peter! Cause I certainly don't know! Well anyway, goodbye random citizen of Queens—" "Peter Benjamin Parker. Do you take me for an idiot? Because we literally go to a school for geniuses." /OR/ Peter fails to double check that no one follows him when he goes into that alley one day, which results in some new... issues.
1. 1: Careless

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm so glad to be back! I'm also _way_ more pleased with myself on this version of this chapter. Read on, kittens!**

"I've arrived, large room of people that I will probably mainly dislike in the future."

Everyone's head turned at the self-introduction from the teen that had just entered the classroom. A girl Peter had never seen before was standing there, a kind of crazy-but-cute smile plastered on her face.

Ms. Warren looked up as well, beckoning the new girl in. The brown-haired beauty skipped to the front of the classroom, grinning. "Do tell me I'm in the right classroom, cause if I'm not I'm probably gonna do something stupid then dramatically exit."

"Zoe Frader?" Ms. Warren asked, receiving a nod from the teen.

She was a pretty girl, that was definite, and Peter was pleased to see that she wasn't dressed inappropriately (as far too many girls did). She was sporting a wrinkled plaid shirt with jeans, her long brown hair pulled into low pigtails.

"That's me! Sorry I'm late, I was abducted by aliens. After being transported to the mothership, the aliens decided not to suck out my brains. They sent me back home. But I _do_ have good news! The aliens have decided that the human race is too dumb to be their slaves, and they've moved on to Mars." Zoe smiled proudly, while looking off into the middle distance overdramatically.

A few people chuckled, including Ms. Warren. "Would you like to tell the class something about yourself?" the teacher offered, half gesturing to the mostly groggy teenagers.

The brunette rubbed her hands together devilishly, smirking as she made her way to the front of the class. "Alrighty, but don't say I didn't warn you." she then turned to the rest of the class mischievously. "Aloha peoples whom I hast never met before!" she cleared her throat, then continued. "My name is Zoe, and I just moved here from Brooklyn — yeah, I know, really far — because of my parents' jobs. Anywho, I always carry a jar of peanut butter—" she produced one from her nearly-empty looking backpack, then dropped it back in. "I ain't looking for a boyfriend, so don't get your hopes up guys, cause I know I'm irresistible, and I most definitely didn't break out of an asylum. Yay! Oh, and I rule everything with an iron fist, pushing down those that get in my way. Long live the tyrant queen!" She pumped her fist in the air, resulting in a couple of whoops.

"Alright, um, thank you Zoe, take a seat somewhere please."

"I dunno Teach, the chairs look pretty heavy. Besides, where would I even take one to? I don't really feel like going on a Hawaiian vacation right now…" this earned a few giggles from her new classmates, and Peter couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"As much as I already enjoy your jokes, Zoe, we _do_ need to begin class now."

Zoe gave a little salute, before spinning on her heel and looking at the two empty chairs thoughtfully. Flash had an empty chair by him, and so did — oh, geez — Peter. Flash gave her one of his flirtatious grins, which Peter nearly rolled his eyes at. Zoe gave a polite smile, but instead plopped loudly into the seat beside Peter.

Naturally, by this time, the entire class had begun talking. "Hi," she grinned at him, holding out her hand. "You already know my name. What's yours?"

"Oh, uh, I'm—I'm Peter. Peter Parker." he shook her hand with a nervous smile, trying to ignore the glare Flash was pointing at him.

"Well hello then, Peter Parker." she turned to Flash, who instantly changed the glare to a grin at the brunette. "Sorry 'bout that, I typically like sitting further towards the back. Perhaps another time."

"Right then! Now, if you did the homework last night, which, I trust most of you did…" Ms. Warren continued talking, and Peter went ahead on the worksheet. He was the top of the class, after all. Of course, as he absent-mindedly worked, his mind had gone right from math to — what else? — Spider-Man. God, he couldn't wait to get out of this stuffy school, and become the hero in red tights (he did _not_ just mentally say that…), and swing around like Tarzan with webs… it was the highlight of every day, really, and he loved it more than almost everything (besides, you know, May, Ned, food, air, saving people, stuff like that! Oh, and of course sleep).

He was startled out of his thoughts by a semi-harsh hit to his side. "Wha?" he looked up, meeting the eyes of Zoe, who was raising an eyebrow at him.

"Dude, you were called on." she muttered.

"Oh! Uh…" he trailed off, having no idea what the question had been.

"How do you solve number 11." she added under her breath.

"Right, right! I know that…" Peter went on to explain how he had gotten the answer (and of course, was right).

"Nice job, Pineapple." Zoe remarked to him.

"Uhh, what?" he asked, confused.

"That's your name until I can think of a better one. Peter starts with a P, and Pineapple starts with a P, so it makes perfect sense."

Peter grinned slightly at her logic, even more so when she oh-so-inconspicuously pulled out her peanut butter jar, along with a spoon.

"Are you really going to eat that?" he asked as she opened the jar. Peanut butter was good for sandwiches, but eating it plain? Wouldn't it stick to the roof of your mouth? And it was dry. The jelly in the famous sandwich style made it perfect, but… peanut butter was just so… bland, alone.

"Are we really in class right now?" she offered back, shrugging as she scooped a comically large spoonful of the brown substance for effect. "Yes, yes I am. You got a problem with that?"

 **A few days later**

"How's the internship going?" Ned asked for what must have been the tenth time that week (okay, that _might_ have been a bit of an exaggeration…) Peter gave a small laugh at his best friend.

"Oh, you know, the exact same as it was the last time you asked." he teased, while Ned whined. To be honest, it had been awfully dull recently. Ever since he had turned down Tony's offer to be an Avenger, he hadn't really been contacted, and that worried him.

"Honestly though, it's kind of boring right now."

" _Spider-Man_ , _boring_?" Ned stared at the spider themed superhero like he had two heads. "Dude, how is it _boring_?!"

Peter shrugged his shoulders as he opened his locker, switching out supplies. "Well, you know that Mr. Stark hasn't really contacted me since Homecoming..."

"It hasn't been _that_ long." his best friend replied, while shuffling around in his own locker (which was somehow even messier than Peter's), until pulling a folder out of it. "Anyway, did you hear about that blog about you? Er, about Spider-Man."

Um, no. He had not, in fact. Did it really come as that much of a surprise, though? I mean, it was _Peter_ , he was always out Spider-Manning, he didn't exactly have time for a social life. "There's a _blog_ about me? Like, a single post, or…?"

"The entire blog is dedicated to you!" Ned squealed quietly. "It's awesome, you _need_ to check it out!" Yes, he _squealed_. Kay then…

"That's so _cool_!" Peter exclaimed in excitement. Yeah, he had been on the news and stuff, but an entire blog dedicated to him?—Spider-Man— I don't know about you, but he found it insanely cool.

"Hey guys!" Zoe greeted from behind the two. Ned jumped, startled, while Peter just chuckled at his best friend's jumpiness. "What's cool?"

"Oh! Um… you know, just like…" Ned cleared his throat, looking around as subtley as he could manage, "Peter's… explanation of…" he looked at the superhero for help, blanking.

"Thermodynamics!" Peter nodded along, giving a nervous chuckle.

"That is _exactly_ what we were talking about, thermodynamics." Ned nodded vigorously, until Peter hit him lightly to get him to stop. "Yes, thermodynamics."

"Uhh… you… sure, about that?" the brunette raised her eyebrows, looking slightly concerned.

"Of course!" Peter grinned as confidently as he could at his new friend.

This earned a shrug from Zoe. "Yeah, okay." Wow, she was easily convinced… Peter would have laughed triumphantly at his brilliant lying skills, but, you know, Zoe was still there. "Anyway, what are ya'll doing after school?"

"Stark internship," Peter replied, almost automatically. What, with the number of times he had said it in the past few months, he felt like a broken record.

"And I've got to go see my grandma." Ned added, looking at her, "Why did you wanna know?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out or somethin. My parents say I need to get out of the house, make friends and stuff."

"Sorry, maybe another time." A part of Peter was actually kind of sad to have to decline. Nobody _ever_ wanted to hang out with him except for Ned, especially not a _girl_. Being a superhero _seriously_ messed with his social life…

"Yeah…" Zoe gave a small sigh, before grinning again. "Well, if you get out of the internship before midnight, shoot me a text. I'll probably be up. Later, guys." She spun on her heel, waving as she walked down the hallway.

"Well that was weird." Ned commented after a minute.

"What was?" Peter asked, confused.

"A girl talking to us and not insulting us."

"Well she's talked to us before…" Peter offered, shrugging. Although not a lot, and not really both at the same time all that much. But definitely more than she had talked to other people (from what he had observed). It was… weird, to say the least. But at least it was weird in a good way.

The rest of the day's classes passed pleasantly fast for Peter. Before he knew it, there were five minutes left of the day before he could go home.

The teacher droned on, people mouthed words or whispered to each other, Peter was tapping his pencil rapidly against his leg, and in front of him, Zoe ate peanut butter casually.

Flash was looking over at her every little while (Peter wasn't a stalker or anything, the teacher was just in that general direction…), but the girl seemed unaware to it.

Finally, the bell rang. Peter sprang from his chair, scooping his things into his backpack, before bolting from the room. He didnt even realize that he had forgotten his homework folder.

* * *

Zoe nearly let out a startled gasp when Peter almost ran into her as he rushed out of the classroom. What could _possibly_ lead to that amount of urgency? She kept quiet, however, and glanced at his desk - where a blue folder was sitting, undoubtedly Peter's. If she hurried, she could probably catch him.

 _Boys and their forgetfulness_ , she grinned to herself as she grabbed the folder and hurried after said boy. Peter kind of reminded her of someone… two people, actually. Specifically, her two best friends from back home. _Shut up Frader, you can be homesick when you get home_.

She had just exited the school when she saw Peter glance around, before jumping over the gate effortlessly. Okay, that wasn't normal… it was a dang tall gate… how had he done that?

Zoe frowned, speeding up to catch up with Peter. What the heck was that? Why wasn't she calling out for him to stop? Why was she suddenly feeling rather suspicious about the closest person she had to a friend at her new school?

She felt guilty about following him, but he was definitely hiding something. He was always running out of class, and he seemed to always have a bruise or two somewhere on his body. And this was after three days of her attending this school! Something had to be going on.

After a few minutes, Peter ran into a small deli. Zoe decided to wait outside, at a safe distance, because she certainly couldn't go in without Peter noticing her.

Little time passed before Peter ran out again. He crossed the street, and ducked into an alleyway. An _alleyway?_ Well, that totally wasn't sketchy in any way at all… what was he, a drug dealer or something?

Zoe lingered outside the alley, debating with herself. Following him could be potentially dangerous, or a serious invasion of privacy. It wasn't really any of her business… but she hadn't followed him for nothing…

With a deep, yet silent breath, she entered the alleyway. Someone was making an awful lot of noise… then she saw it. Peter was pulling a Spider-Man mask over his head, then pressed his hand to his chest. And then he _shot a web_. Like, a legit, _Spider-Man_ web.

Oh. My. God.

 **Please remember that criticism is welcome, but please don't be mean about it. Anywho, please review! I love those! They make me happy X** **D**

 **I will try my best to update weekly from here on.**

 **Until next time, Kat signing off.**


	2. 2: Screw Up

***game show host voice* aaaand we're back!**

Leave school, go to the deli, become Spider-Man, repeat. It was a simple process, really.

 _Why did he have to screw it up so bad?_

He had spun around at the sound of plastic hitting the concrete, only to see Zoe staring at him in shock.

He blinked. She blinked. "Y-you… Peter, you're…" she looked to be at a loss for words. "You're Spider-Man!"

Peter frantically shook his head, denying the _ridiculous_ idea. "What? No! Who-who's Peter?! Cause I certainly don't know! Well anyway, goodbye random citizen of Queens—"

"Peter Benjamin Parker." She crosses her arm, giving him a mom look. "Do you take me for an idiot? Because we literally go to a school for geniuses. And you're not even disguising your voice!"

Peter sighed, defeated. God, he had been so careless! How had he not noticed her following him? _Why_ had she followed him? "I-I…" he chokes, unable to form words. "Surprise…" he chuckled weakly. His mouth felt so dry, and he was suddenly _way_ more sweaty.

"Are you okay? Relax, I'm not going to tell anyone!" Zoe assured, throwing her hands up as if to prove she was unarmed.

"I - I just mean… God!" Peter swore as he began to pace anxiously. "This is _so_ bad… why did you even follow me?"

"You… you forgot your homework folder." She bent down, scooping up the item in which she had previously dropped upon discovery of the superhero. "So… you're like, Spider-Man?"

"We've established this, yes." he hoped that didn't sound rude. He was already under so much stress, and if Mr. Stark found out, what if he decided that he was too irresponsible to ever be an Avenger? He couldn't risk that. Yes, it had been offered once before, but he had no idea if it was still standing.

"Dude, that's so cool!" she looked excited, her eyes glistening with curiosity.

"You can't tell _anyone_." Peter insisted, practically begged, looking at the entrance to the alleyway nervously. "Like, _anyone_!"

"I know, I know! Secret identity, people will come after you and everyone you love, blah blah blah. I'm not an idiot, you know." she began to pace. "Who else knows?"

"Nobody! Well I mean, Ned knows, but other than him — and Mr. Stark, cause he made my suit—"

"TONY STARK MADE YOU THAT?"

"SHHHH!" Peter shushed her frantically, trying not to let his panic show through. It probably wasn't working. Okay, scratch the probably, it wasn't working. "Hold on, how do you know my middle name…?"

"I just found out you're a superhero, and you want to talk about your _middle name?_ " she crossed her arms. "I make it my business to know everything about everyone. And this classifies under _everything_. How did you get your powers? Why did you decide to be a hero, and not a villain? How did you meet Tony Stark? Are you an Avenger? Is this the Stark Internship? Why—"

"You, ah, have a lot of questions." he ran a hand through his hair nervously. Tony was going to _kill_ him—

"Is that your backpack?"

"What?" he looked up, glancing in the direction his friend was half pointing. "Uh, yeah. Whatever, it doesn't matter—"

"How long do your webs last, Spider-Boy?" Zoe asked, raising an eyebrow, looking terrifyingly like a parent person.

"Uhh, like two hours…"

"It's been stolen before, hasn't it?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"This is my uh… eighth one in the past three months…" he scratched the back of his neck, smiling awkwardly. "Yay…?"

Zoe facepalmed, shaking her head in shame for her friend. "God, Peter… I can't even begin to explain how simple it is to solve this problem." she grabbed one of the straps, attempting to free the bag from Peter's spiderweb. "This… is… so… stuck…" she muttered under her breath, pulling harder. After a moment of trying and failing, she turned to Peter. "It's stuck." she stated bluntly.

Peter laughed a bit, grinning. He really couldn't tell whether he was laughing because it was funny, or because he was so stressed. Either way, it was kind of nice. "Well that kind of _is_ the point…" he replied, yanking it off of the dumpster with his super strength. "You know, keeping bad guys in place and such."

"Yeah, yeah," she took it from his hands, hoisting it over her shoulder. "Anywho, if you just had Ned take your backpack with him, it would never have been stolen."

"But Ned didn't know until like, a couple weeks ago!" Peter defended. Although, he reasoned with himself, it would have been a good idea to ask after he found out… dang.

"Well, fear not my damsel in distress, for I shall rescue you from your tower of being unable to keep a backpack!" she laughed at him, patting his head. "I'll bring it over to your apartment."

"But you don't know where I live…" Peter trailed off as she slowly held up the key to his apartment. How the heck…? He didn't even keep that in his backpack, he kept it on him! "Uhh…"

Zoe smirked, wiggling her eyebrows. "I'm a witch, I know. I'm amazing. Hold your applause." Okay but seriously, how did she do that? She couldn't possibly be _that_ good of a pick pocketer.

"Yes I am." she replied absently, observing her fingernails in deep thought.

"How did you—?"

She cut Peter off, speaking with a shrug. "I'm not a mind reader, it's just the first thing every single person ever thinks."

This somehow reminded Peter of his very dark and depressing death that awaited him when Mr. Stark found out that he accidentally let somebody he barely knew see him like this. "Listen, you can't tell _anyone_ —like, _anyone_. Not your family, not your deaf cousin, not your _dog_." he put as much emphasis as he could muster on this, taking a second to breathe.

Zoe crossed her arms, a blank look on her face. "I'm allergic to dogs, dummy."

"Oh yeah… well, you get the point anyway, right?"

"Mhmm!" she nodded, cocking her head to the side. "Listen, Peter… I know you haven't known me for very long, and I know that I'm like, the _last_ person you would _ever_ want to find out about this—"

"—actually, Flash would be the ' _last_ ' person, but go on." Peter interrupted, before shutting up to let her finish.

"Yeah, okay, whatever, just let me get to the point. You can trust me, okay? I've never not kept a secret, like, _ever_. And it's not really like you have a choice, you can't just magically make me forget about this—"

"I mean, I could ask Mr. Stark to wipe your brain—" Peter joked, his chocolate colored eyes twinkling with laughter.

"What? No! I like having _something_ in my noggin!" she immediately cried, before realizing that he wasn't serious. "Uhh… oh." she gave a half smile. "You know what, you look pretty eager to get to work… and this probably isn't a great time anyway, so how about we talk about this like, tomorrow or something?"

"During gym?" the superhero offered, half automatically; one of the most common places he and Ned talked about Spidey.

"At _school_? What, are you crazy? People could hear! I know for a fact how people like to eavesdrop. I myself happen to be great at it. But no! Not at school, _never_ at school, bad idea! Unless you want a _nother_ person to find out?"

Peter vigorously shook his head, "Definitely not."

"Great, we'll talk _after_ school. Tomorrow's Friday, you should take a break. Too much Spider-Manning may be great for your soul or whatever, but it'll turn your brain to mush if you get no sleep, and it'll make your body into a living zombie. Mind if I come over after school tomorrow?"

"Uhh…" Peter thought about it for a minute. She probably wouldn't take no for an answer, and if he offered somewhere else, like Starbucks, she would most likely claim that it was too public. "Yeah, sure." he nodded wearily.

"See, right there. You're tired. You probably shouldn't even be going out _today_ … at least promise to be in before midnight?" she looked genuinely worried about him. They barely knew each other and she was acting like an older sister or something. Peter liked to assume this would be a good thing for the future.

"Y-yeah… totally."

" _Peter_. Midnight."

"Fine…" he grumbled.

 **A few minutes later :)**

This was so surreal. How did she, of all people, meet a superhero? And Spider-Man, no less! Which was _definitely_ not her celebrity crush… starting now. I mean, he _was_ , but then Spider-Man was suddenly Peter, and she didn't really know whether that made Spider-Man less attractive or more. More would be weird, so she chose to go with less.

He wasn't all that bright for a genius though. Who wouldn't think of at least stashing their backpack somewhere more hidden before going out to swing around New York? Everybody in the world except for Peter.

Zoe entered Peter's apartment building, beginning the ascent to the seventh floor. And with her luck, the elevator was broken. Ugh, she should have made Peter take his own bag.

On the other hand, she _was_ trying to make friends, and being nice makes you friends… nah, screw that. Well… she didn't want to be a _jerk_ , necessarily… she just didn't want to be a one of those freakishly nice people. Those people were crazy.

Wait, but she was happy to be crazy… okay, crazy in a different way. Did she have any peanut butter left in her bag…?

"Finally." Zoe murmured to herself as she reached the seventh floor, going straight to Peter's apartment number (which was written on the key). She _could_ be nice and bring it in, but she really just wanted to go home and finish processing this… so, she dumped the bag by the door, and descended the stairs quickly, hurrying home (which luckily, was relatively close to Peter's apartment building).

Before she could forget, she shot Peter a text telling him where his backpack was, before grabbing a tub of ice cream from the freezer (peanut butter and chocolate of _course_ ), and ran to her room, sitting on the bed (yes, they just moved, but they had gotten basic furniture set up when they first got there).

"So I've met a superhero." the brunette stated to herself as she thoughtfully licked ice cream off of a spoon. "Said superhero attends my school. Said school is a school for geniuses, while _I_ am only slightly above average. Superhero is the biggest nerd in the grade. Superhero is my friend. Suphero is Spider — CRAP THAT'S COLD!" she shrieked at the unexpected coldness, glaring at her ice cream. "Don't think I didn't notice that…" Ohhh, that's why nobody ever wanted to sit with her at lunch.

Okay, now she understood that. It was rude to judge, but whatever. Being your full, insane self is how you find out who's truly wanting to be your friend, and who's just using you. Wow, her thoughts could be a reality show!—"Deep philosophical thoughts, with Zoe."

 **The next day, at school**

"Wait, Zoe knows now too?" Ned questioned quietly, as there was a group of people near and he didn't want anyone to overhear. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know!" Peter replied, letting his head fall against the closed metal door of his locker. "She just kind of… followed me… and saw me put on the mask. But before I realized it, I totally gave myself away! And then she started telling me what I was doing wrong!"

"…interesting… okay then… The secret's safe with her, right? She could tell somebody _evil_ … like _Flash_ …" both shuddered at the mention of Peter's rival's name (nickname?).

"God help us on that day." Peter shuddered, entering the combo for his locker. "Not that he would believe it, he never would, but that would only result in—"

"—more taunting, bullying, and humiliation." Ned finished, nodding. "Life sure is fun."

"Obviously." Peter sighed, switching out the books in the little metal box of death (who _hasn't_ hit their head on a locker at least once?). The best friends began their venture down the hallway, which luckily wasn't very crowded at the time.

A certain feminine brunette rushed up to the duo, out of breath. "Running… is not my… strong suit…" she panted, hands on her knees. She straightened up, giving a smile to the boys. "Morning!"

"Morning," Ned greeted back. So _this_ was how it felt to have a girl talk to you willingly…

"Midnight?" she asked pointedly towards the teenage superhero.

"Uhh, yeah?" Peter replied. Zoe studied his face for a minute, before declaring,

"After midnight." she stated surely.

"How did you—"

She cut the arachnid themed superhero off, "You make a certain face when you lie. Not obsessed, just observant."

Ned stared at Zoe for a long minute. "Did you take lessons from Michelle or something? Seriously!"

"I don't know who that is." Zoe stated dully. Just then, the warning bell rang. "Onward, fellow losers!"

"...Are you sure you didn't?" the best friends asked in unison.

 **This was self edited. Hence why it's not up there with JK Rowling's books yet XD (I'm talking bout Harry Potter, ya'll XD)**

 **You should review! It's good for the soul of the writer :) XD**

 **Until next time, Kat signing off.**


	3. 3: I'll Ask the Questions Here

**So guys, I'm updating because tomorrow (since it's after midnight here, my statement stands correct) I'm going to camp for a week. I'm not going to be able to get on AT ALL. Sorry guys :( But I'm updating today so does that make up for it? Speaking of updates, look at these lovely reviews!**

 **Stardust16: Yes I did! Lol, so glad that you're excited! Thank you so much! Lol, there's about 2% of humans that WOULDN'T freak out XD Thanks for reading!**

 **aliqueen: Thank you!**

 **SrChangeling1: welcome *dramatic wind blows in as door magically opens***

 **The very unfortunate and depressing truth is that I still don't own Marvel... :'( Only Zoe and the plotline. *looks at Marvel, compares to Zoe and plotline* is it possible to steal a company? Not that I would...**

"She _knows?!_ " Ned cried.

"Yeah…" Peter sighed.

"How did it happen?!"

"She walked in on me in an alleyway."

"You really need to be more careful about that."

"I know!"

"Hey guys!" Zoe said, skipping up to them like nothing had changed. With one glance at their faces, she sighed. "You're talking about it, aren't you?"

"Maybe…" Ned trailed off.

"I told you not to talk about it at school! Someone will hear!" Zoe hissed.

"Sorry!" Peter cried, throwing his hands up.

"Shh! Don't draw attention!" Zoe said, slapping Peter (again). "You deserved that one."

"Is that gonna become like a normal thing…?"

"Get used to it Parker. Now, shut up and stop talking about it."

"But I like talking about it!" Ned said.

"Talk about it somewhere _private_ then! As in _not_ at school. Honestly I'm shocked that you've been able to keep this from me this long."

"Really? You've only been here for two weeks…"

"And I don't regret sitting next to you on my first day. Now," she turned to smack Peter. "Hush."

"Ow!" Peter whined.

"Oh stop being such a baby." Zoe rolled her eyes.

 **-time skip-**

"Okay, so my aunt isn't home right now." Peter said. "So we're good, but leave the door open, cause when she gets home if the door is closed then she'll murder me." He entered his bedroom, waving her in.

"Nice room." Zoe commented. "So where's the spider stuff?" She asked, like a little kid begging for candy.

"All over." He shrugged. "Here's a web shooter." He held up what was surely his most vital Spider-Man tool.

"Wait, they're not actually just natural?!" Zoe screeched. "I feel lied to…"

"Well the spider didn't actually give me the ability to shoot webs-"

"What spider?"

"Oh yeah." So Peter went on to explain about the time that he got bitten by a radioactive spider, turning him effectively into Spider-Man.

"Is the spider still-"

"It's dead." Peter answered bluntly with a smirk on his face.

"How'd you know I was gonna ask that?"

"Cause Ned asked too. Anyway, I can't actually shoot webs, so I made web shooters and created web fluid, and here we are today!"

"Ohh, _that's_ how you use chem in real life! I get it now… wait you scienced yourself a web shooter?"

"Yeah, here." Peter handed her one of his web shooters.

"Oh my gosh! It's so cool!" Zoe squealed in excitement. "By the way, you really need to change your voice or something when you're Spider-Man, cause I was up all night wondering why you sounded just like you! The day before I knew."

"Oh… well I don't need to save people I know often, so it's okay."

"Yeah, sure. But when you save someone that goes to school with us, try deepening your voice or something."

"Okay."

"Wait a second. Can you science me a web shooter?!"

"Make you one?"

"Potato potahto."

"No."

"Why nooot?"

"Because you would expose yourself."

"Would not!"

"Who's the two year old now?"

"I swear, Peter." Zoe groaned. "You're not allowed to throw my own words in my face, I'm the only one that can do that!"

"Yeah, that's fair." Peter said sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's why I said it." Zoe grinned, playing around with the web shooter. "Oops." A thin spray of webs had shot at her, covering her in the sticky substance.

"Ten times smoother, huh?" Peter said, grabbing his web shooter from her. "Thank you."

Zoe sighed, moving her arms to get the web off of her. "How long does it take for this to go away?"

"Two hours."

"Wow. Science." Zoe groaned unenthusiastically. "I hate science."

"I know!"

"So… you really swing around Queens?" Zoe asked, while peeling off the sticky white webs.

"Yup." Peter nodded.

"What's it like?"

"I dunno, it's pretty cool."

"I want details! Is it like flying?"

"Sort of,"

" _Sort of?_ Explaaaaiiiiin!"

Peter grinned at his friend's impatience. "Two year old!"

"Shut up Parker, I wanna know!"

"It's cool."

"Is that your way of saying that if you explain then I'll be able to call you a two year old accurately?"

"No!" Peter cried. "It is not!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Pete."

"Mhmm."

"So what's the most dangerous thing you've done yet?" Zoe asked.

"Probably… fighting Captain America."

"You fought Captain America?!" Zoe squealed.

"Yeah, I stole his shield. Then he beat me up." Peter explained.

"That's… so… awesome!"

"Yeah, right until he beat me up…"

"Peter, are you meaning to tell me that you were beaten up by an old guy? Wait, wait, the point is that you got hurt. You need to be more careful! What if you had been seriously injured?"

"Then I would have made up and excuse to my aunt and stayed home for a few days." Peter shrugged. "But that didn't happen, so all is well."

"You're not getting it, are you? I don't want you parading around in red spandex when there's such a high chance of you being hurt! I can't stand seeing my friends being injured by other people." She looked down for a moment. "I can't stand people _hurting_ other people."

"I know, that's _why_ I'm Spider-Man! Like this, less people can get hurt." Peter explained.

"I know, you've saved so many lives… but you have to promise that you'll be more careful." Zoe begged.

"When I signed on to be your friend, I don't remember seeing the part of the contract that states that you would act like my mom." Peter commented.

"Section 8, 11B." Zoe replied absentmindedly. "But seriously, please promise to be careful? And let me know whenever you're hurt. My mom used to be a nurse, so… I've picked up some stuff."

"Told you you're smart." Peter smirked. "And I already am careful, but if it makes you feel better, then I promise,"

"Thank you, also… Tell me about Tony Stark!" Zoe begged.

"Uhh… he's nice… enough." Peter shrugged.

"You're terrible at this. Does he act rich? Is he protective? How does he treat you? Is he as high up as they say he is?!"

"Halfway, sort of, he treats me like a kid, higher."

"See, there you go! Just answer like that from now on! And _really?_ Also, I hate to break it to you, but we're only like, fourteen fifteen. Barely teenagers!" Zoe said.

"Ugh…" Peter groaned. "Who's side are you on?!"

"I wasn't aware that there were sides… wait speaking of Tony Stark, are you like, an Avenger?"

"...yes…" Peter nodded unconfidently.

"No you're not, you're using that "I'm trying not to give myself away" voice. But you still get to work for Tony Stark! That's so cool…"

"Yeah, he made my suit."

" _Tony Stark made that?!_ " Zoe cried.

"Yes…" Peter nodded. "It's no big deal."

"It is _so_ a big deal! Lemme see it!" She grinned.

Peter handed her the briefcase that the suit typically resided in. Zoe opened it and pulled out the outfit.

"Ohhh… it's so beautiful… think Mr. Stark will make one for me?"

"No."

"Aw man!"

Peter chuckled, turning around to pick up a small trinket on the floor. When he turned back, Zoe was putting on the suit over her clothes. He facepalmed.

"Check it out, I'm Spider-Girl!" Zoe exclaimed giddily.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Should have guessed. How are you so… I dunno, two faced?"

"Two faced?" Zoe asked as she put on the mask. "This is soooo cool!"

"You're all serious and bossy one minute, and the next… this."

"Peter, I… am a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"Uhh…"

"Peanut butter - unexplainably gooey and too much will make it stick to the roof of your mouth." Zoe explained. "Jelly - sweet and sticky and too much will squish out the sides of the sandwich and get your hands all gross. _I_ am the perfect sandwich."

"That… is an interesting analogy." Peter finally said.

"How come when you're Peter you're quiet and shy, but when you're Spider-Man you're all loud and quippy?"

"Uhh…" Peter trailed off.

"HA!" Zoe yelled triumphantly. "I'm also a master of examples."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Peter sighed. "Are you gonna take that off anytime soon?"

"Make me!" Zoe grinnned. At least, Peter assumed she was grinning.

"Zoe, it's not a toy!" Peter cried.

"You're totally right! It's only a toy half the time, when I'm not feeling bossy."

 **My gosh, I love writing this... XD "I... am a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Makes perfect sense, Zoe! That's a wonderful analogy, similar to "Raise the hybrid puppies" great analogies all around!**

 **Thank you so much for reading, feel free to drop a review, maybe share this, and follow me! (As I said... feel free, not I'm forcing you... *raises web shooter* DO IT OR ELSE! Jk Jk XD)**

 **Until next time, Kat signing off.**


	4. 4: Door Open

**Okay guys, I'm back! Also, I've decided to make this a slight AU, in which Midtown High is NOT a school for smart kids. Why? Because I said so! (Also because I have a purpose, you'll see eventually)**

 **Review replies!**

 **felyD: Thank you so much!**

 **Stardust16: haha, lol, all the better when you write long reviews, I like them XD**

 **SrChangeling1: thanks!**

 **CastielLunaWinchester: thank you! :) I'm working on company domination XD**

 **Hobbitlover (guest): Thank you, I hope you enjoy this new installment!**

 **aliqueen16: Yay! I'm glad you think so! That's such a good idea, I might use it!**

"Take it off!" Peter begged.

"Never!" Zoe giggled as she dodged him.

"Peter?" A female voice called as a door opened and closed.

"Oh no, it's my aunt! Take it off and _hide_ it! Now!" Peter whispered frantically.

Zoe nodded, ripping off the mask and stepping out of the suit, straightening her shirt, and throwing the suit under Peter's bed. She grabbed a random textbook from Peter's backpack, opening it to a marked page.

"Hey Aunt May!" Peter greeted enthusiastically as she entered the room.

"Hey Peter, you two having fun?" May asked. She frowned. "Wait, let me rephrase. Are you two studying well?"

"Uh, yeah!" Peter replied. "Been studying so hard my brain might melt."

"He's a wonderful teacher." Zoe added.

"Do you two need a break?" May said.

"Nope, we're good." Zoe and Peter said in unison.

"Okay, well if you're sure. I'm gonna go start on dinner, let me know if you need anything, alright?"

"Okay." The two nodded as May began to exit. Peter stood, starting to close the door, when May put her hand on Peter's. "Peter."

"Yeah?" Peter asked.

"Door open."

"Oh! Right, right, sorry. Force of habit."

"Mhmm." May then finally went to the kitchen to make dinner.

"Okay," Peter sat back on his bed. "No more running around, we need to be quiet."

"Right, serious mode." Zoe nodded, sitting on top of Peter. "So do you like, have super strength? On YouTube I've seen you lift crazy huge stuff."

"Yes, I have super strength." Peter replied. "Why are you on top of me?"

"Because why not?" Zoe shrugged. "Be happy that I'm not scolding you for being active in such a dangerous environment."

"Gee, thanks _mom_."

"You're welcome!" Zoe giggled. "Don't judge me. Anyway, I almost forgot." she grabbed his web shooter from the bed. "What on earth would inspire you to science this?"

"I figured, hey, I've got spider powers! But dude, all spiders can make webs. So I decided to make artificial webs."

"Wow. I would have been like 'Hey, I've got spider powers! ...okay, I'm gonna go have Peter tell me what to do now."

"You would have gone to me?" Peter grinned.

"Yeah doofus, you're the only person I know that's sciency. Actually, before I moved, there was this one girl I knew that was a total science nerd, but she never answers her phone, and she'd be like 'go to a doctor' so… yeah. But that's not the point, the point is, you are my personal science nerd."

"Fair enough." Peter shrugged (well, he tried to shrug, but Zoe was still casually sitting on top of him). "Okay, get off of me."

"On one condition." Zoe replied with a grin.

"What's the condition?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want a banana." Zoe commented.

"Seriously?" Peter groaned.

"Do it, Pete."

"Fine." Peter stood up, and Zoe stood on the bed, hopping onto the boy's back.

"Yay! ONWARDS, MIGHTY STEED!"

"Can your mature and bossy side come back now?"

"No. Now take me to get a banana!"

Peter sighed. "Great, I'm going to try to enjoy this. Because you're so much lighter than I assumed, and also my Aunt thinks I'm not having enough fun."

"Because she doesn't know." Zoe added. "Liiiiies."

"It's not lies! If she knew, she wouldn't let me be Spider-Man! And then I wouldn't be able to help people. Anyway, let's go. Don't put your arms there, you're choking me."

"Oh, sorry." Zoe chuckled. "Now go!"

"Hey guys - what are you doing?" May asked.

"Peter kept asking if he could carry me around." Zoe grinned. "So eventually I just _had_ to say yes!"

"No, you wouldn't stop sitting on my head if I didn't." Peter corrected. "I did not beg for this." he laughed.

"Potato tomahto." Zoe shrugged with a grin. "Banana!"

Peter grabbed a banana from the counter, handing it up to her. "Here you are, your majesty."

"Thanks!" Zoe laughed. "Wait, actually, I forgot."

"What?" Peter asked.

"I don't like bananas."

Peter sighed. "Wow, so I made that whole walk for no reason?"

"Oh, not no reason!" Zoe shook her head, her grin widening. "You got some well needed exercise!"

"How are we friends?" Peter asked with a smile.

"Um, cause I'm the most awesome person you'll ever meet, duh. Hey, can you grab me an apple?"

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for trusting me with this."

"Well it's no problem, but it's like you said, the cat's out of the bag, I don't really have a choice."

"No, I mean… you don't _have_ to tell me any of these things. You could have just said 'tell anyone and Iron Man will brainwash you' and went on your way, not speaking to me ever again. But instead you chose to tell me what I want to know - and more. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Peter grinned. "I know, I know, I'm so intriguing, like, the most interesting person you've ever met!"

"Don't push your luck." Zoe laughed, lightly hitting him.

 **Thank you for reading! Don't forget to drop a review please!**

 **Until next time, Kat signing off.**


	5. 5: Obsession Issues

**Guys, I am so so so sorry for not updating, its just that fanfiction wasn't letting me do anything and it was driving me crazy and UGH! Anyway, I'm back now! Finally! Review replies!**

 **Stardust16: thank you! I might, but you may have to petition on that ;P XD**

 **Brentinator: thanks!**

 **SrChangeling1: yay, I'm glad you liked it! What do you mean by 'actualize'?**

 **Hobbitlover (guest): I'm glad! I have succeeded in life! XD Thanks!**

 **CastielLunaWinchester: Thanks! It's going quite well, I've made contact XD**

 **Now, seeing as I haven't taken over Marvel yet, I don't own anyone or any places or anything. I pretty much just own Zoe and the plotline.**

"Peter." Zoe said calmly from the desk next to him, before the teacher entered.

"What?" Peter looked at her questioningly. "What did I do this time?"

"You didn't pay attention, duh." Zoe held up a phone, and it took a minute for him to realize that it was his.

"Hey!" Peter cried, grabbing it back. "How did you get that?"

"I would _love_ to say that I'm an incredible pickpocketer, but it was sticking out of your backpack. Also, I changed my contact name."

"To what…?" Peter raised an eyebrow, looking at the small screen. He looked back up at her with a blank face. "Really?"

"I couldn't resist! I changed your contact info on my phone too, check it out." Zoe showed him her phone screen.

"You named me "Literally Male Hermione"?"

"You are! You're like, the smartest person I know!"

"Thank you. But you named yourself "Bestest Friend Ever That Is Trusted With Everything"?"

"Oh thank you for that compliment!" Zoe grinned. "You're too kind."

Peter smirked, typing something. "Mhmm. I'm _very_ kind."

"What did you do…?" Zoe frowned, snatching Peter's phone. "Dude, that's just cold. I don't have Spider-Man obsession issues! I _never_ even liked him! Hold on… I fixed it!"

Peter glanced at it. "A, you _so_ did like him. B… okay, fine, no more changing." The final result ended up being 'Your Favoritest Zoe Ever'. Which was technically true, as Peter knew no other Zoe's, so she was his favorite by default.

"No, I never, ever, _ever_ , EVER has an obsession with Spider-Man. That would be the stupidest thing you've ever said, Peter Parker. Changing subject-"

"Don't deny it, I'm irresistable." Peter smirked.

"You are not! Er, _he_. _He_ is not! I never liked Spider-Man!"

"Yeah, that's why you're denying it so harshly." Peter grinned. "It's okay, it's okay, I get it. Now that you know, you realize that you've been crushing on your favorite male friend!"

"I-"

Ned then walked in, sitting on the other side of Peter, which distracted him momentarily. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Zoe won't admit to having a crush on me." Peter replied.

" _Spider-Man_ , and I don't!" Zoe exclaimed, her cheeks red.

Lucky for her, the teacher chose that moment to walk in and begin taking attendance.

 **-time skip-**

"Please, you know I'm the cutest boy in this school." Peter smirked.

"In your _dreams_." Zoe scoffed. "You might be in the top… two." Peter raised an eyebrow. "Hundred. Not counting any other grades."

Peter put a hand to his heart. "Oh, you offend me so much."

"Good." Zoe grinned.

"But seriously, before this week, you talked about Spider-Man every _second_. 'I bet he's _super cute_ ,' 'Spider-Man is so awesome,' 'I wish _I_ could meet Spider-Man!'" Peter mimicked in a high pitched voice.

"I don't talk like that!" Zoe said, swatting Peter's hand. "And I have never said any of those words."

"Yes you haaave." Peter teased.

"Get a life, Parker." Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Nah, they're expensive."

"Then ask Tony Stark to help you pay for one."

"Uhh…"

"Bet you weren't expecting such a great comeback to your comeback."

"Sure, let's go with that!"

Zoe grinned at him. "I'm smart, I know." she brushed her hair out of her face. "Oh, by the way, we need to talk."

"About?"

"At school, you are _not_ you know who! So stop talking about him in first person!"

"Sorry, I've kind of gotten used to answering Ned's questions and stuff."

"Well get _unused_ to it. I've adjusted remarkably fast, because I'm used to insanity. Now _you_ just have to take my very great advice."

"There's one flaw in all of everything that you just said." Peter commented.

"Did you- did you just- I regret telling you about my childhood." Zoe mocked glaring at him. "You said you would never mention the all of everything thing!"

"Oops."

Zoe crossed her arms silently, before curiosity got the better of her. "But uh, what's the flaw?"

"It was just advice, it wasn't great." Peter grinned.

"When the judge asks, I don't abuse you. I just tripped into you and you fell into the food processor." Zoe smirked at him.

"Huh?"

 **-time skip-**

"You know, I'm feeling like this is a very abusive relationship."

"Peter, when a father spanks his child, that is not abuse. That is a learning moment."

"And…?"

Zoe slapped Peter across the face. "Do you feel smarter?"

"Sure."

"It worked!" Zoe cheered. "See? Learning moment."

"Whatever you say." Peter rolled his eyes with a grin.

"I knew it! I _am_ smart! I figured out how to make people smarter!"

"Yup, studying is a complete waste of time."

"Oh thank goodness, I thought I was the only one who thought like that!" Zoe exhaled in relief.

"You, my friend, are one of a kind."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Peter replied with the same amount of enthusiasm as his friend.

 **-time question-**

"I have a question." Zoe commented.

"No." Peter replied instantly.

"It's not a yes or no question."

"Then yes!"

"Just ask what what the question is!" Zoe begged giddily.

"What do you wanna know?" Peter looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, since you're so desperate to know! After you got your powers, how did you decide that you wanted to be a superhero? You could have just used your powers to sneak up on someone and steal their corn dog. That's what I would do… on my off days."

Peter couldn't help but smile at the image of Zoe grabbing someone's corn dog. "I don't take people's corn dogs." Peter laughed.

"You know, that sounds so boring, like you don't even know." Zoe sighed. "Anyway, why did you choose to become a superhero?"

Peter stared at her. "I wanted to help people. So I did."

"Eh, that makes sense." Zoe shrugged. "How long did it take to science your web shooters? Those thingies look cool."

 **-time skip-**

"Hey Pete?"

"What's up?"

"Can you take me webbing?"

"What?"

"Well you know, like when you swing around downtown!" Zoe grinned at him hopefully.

"No." Peter replied.

"Why not?" Zoe whined.

"Mainly because if you fall… splat."

"But you could catch me!" The grin stretched across her face once again. "Come _oooon_!"

"I don't just 'take people webbing!' Mr. Stark wouldn't want me to, anyway."

"Has that ever stopped you before?" Zoe asked. "No, really I don't know, has it?"

Peter sighed, shaking his head with a smile. "Zoe, the answer is no. It's dangerous, and also-"

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop _you_ from doing it! Hypocrite." Zoe crossed her arms.

" _I_ happen to have advanced healing. And of course I do it, I have to get places quickly to save people."

"So you're saying that if I get into a life threatening situation then you'll take me webbing?"

Peter sighed, giving her a blank look. "If you get into a life threatening situation, you'd better hope that it's something the police can help you with."

"Should've let someone take your backpack." Zoe muttered.

 **WHOO! CHAPTER DONE! YAY!**

 **Please drop a review (of course that's totally optional, but preferred) and see ya!**

 **Until next time, Kat signing off.**


	6. 6: Happy Birthday, Nerd!

**Hii guys!**

 **Miss me?**

 **Haha trick question, of course you did!**

 **Oh, you didn't...?**

 **Well this is awkward.**

 **Rebelllx: I'm glad you like it!**

 **Cool Kid (guest): Thank you!**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **CastielLunaWinchester: Lol thank you!**

Peter woke up early on Saturday, mostly due to a loud alarm blaring in his left ear. He had tried to ignore it and fall back asleep at first, but when it got louder he finally chose to sit up and turn it off.

It was then that Peter realized that his alarm wasn't going off. If it wasn't his alarm, then what was it?

He glanced around before spotting his vibrating phone on the mattress. He didn't set an alarm on his phone…

Peter looked at the screen, reading over the words. He sighed, of course.

Zoe had set a blaring alarm on his phone, with the label of "WAKE UP SPIDEY IT'S A NEW DAY" Peter rolled his eyes, turning off the alarm and falling back on the mattress.

About two minutes later, his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Are you up?" Zoe asked mischievously.

"No, Zoe, I'm still in a deep sleep that will eventually become a coma." Peter replied, followed by a yawn.

"Well too bad Sleeping Beauty, get up cause I've got a surprise for you." Zoe said.

"Oh no."

"Great, I'll be there in ten!" Zoe announced, hanging up the phone.

 **-time skip-**

Peter's front door was being pounded on, and yet he took his time going to the door. He was kind of worried about whatever Zoe's 'surprise' was going to be.

He swung open the door, to be met with the bubbly brunette. "Hey Pete!" She grinned.

"This can't wait until later? I got about three hours of sleep." Peter said.

"Sorry, but it _can't_ wait." Zoe cleared her throat, reaching into her small purse. "Okay, just allow me to ask something simple." Peter raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. "Today's your birthday isn't it?"

"Uhh…" he glanced at the date on his phone. "Oh crap, it is. I totally forgot…"

"Aw, that's okay, I didn't remember until my phone went off at like midnight…" Zoe shrugged. "Anyway, happy birthday!" Unexpectedly, she threw her arms around Peter. Typically she wasn't as much of a hugger. Which was why Peter wasn't at all surprised when he felt something crack on his head.

Zoe giggled and shut the door behind her, taking a picture of Peter with her phone. "Adding that one to the album!"

"Album?" Peter asked as he put a hand to his hair, and finding confetti atop his head. Of course, a cascarone. That was _so_ Zoe. She had done the same thing to him on the day they first met.

"I'm making an album of a bunch of funny pictures of me and my friends." Zoe explained. "Anyway, happy birthday nerd!"

"Thanks, but did you really have to confetti me _again_?" Peter shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"Course I did! And I would love to show you, but I can't anymore, but it _was_ a really great red, black, and blue one! You know, cause you're Spider-Man!"

"Yep, so I've heard."

"Yeah I know, anyway I got you something!" She giggled.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Why do I feel like it's either going to be extremely immature or seriously irrational?"

"Um, cause you know me." Zoe shrugged, shoving a poorly wrapped package into Peter's hands. "Sorry, I'm horrible at wrapping."

"I can see that." Peter chuckled. "I'm worse though, so don't worry about it." He tore off the paper, revealing a cardboard box. "Oh my gosh, just what I always wanted! A box!"

Zoe doubled over in laughter. "Why does everyone always react like that?" She giggled. " _Open_ the box, dummy."

Peter, grinning at her, opened the flaps of the box. "This… wow."

"You love it!" Zoe cheered.

Peter help up the cheap Spider-Man mask. "Seriously?" He laughed.

"We all know that even before I knew, I still would have gotten that for you." Zoe grinned.

"Oh yeah, cause you're so obsessed with Spider-Man." Peter nodded in an unserious manner.

Zoe's cheeks turned a crimson red. "That… that is completely irrelevant."

"Is it?" Peter smirked. "Don't worry, I'll never let you live it down. Or forget about it… you're welcome!"

Zoe lightly hit Peter's shoulder. "Gee, thanks, Peter. Got any cake?"

 **-time skip-**

"I'm Spider-Man!" Zoe mocked in a low voice, the cheap mask covering her face. "I swing around like Tarzan! I'm totally not as cool as Iron Man, Thor, or any other superhero ever!"

Peter rolled his eyes. "You really know how to boost self confidence."

"Right?" Zoe grinned as she slid the mask up and onto her head. "You're welcome, I started your Spidey merch collection."

Peter's eyes widened for a moment before he slowly nodded. "Yes… you _so_ did…"

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "Whaaat are you hiding?" She asked.

"Uhh, nothing!" Peter instantly replied.

"Oh, okay, well if you say so…" Zoe trailed off as she slowly turned around before heading to Peter's room.

"No! Wait!" Peter cried, running after her. Zoe was already there, opening a box marked 'do not touch.' "Zoe, cmon, don't!"

It was too late, the box had been opened. And inside it lay _tons_ of Spider-Man merchandise. Zoe slowly looked up at the frantic boy. "You… buy your own merch?"

"Whaat? No, nope, I've never seen any of that before in my life."

"You collect your own stuff!" Zoe laughed. "Ha! You're so weird!" She giggled.

"It is not _weird_!" Peter exclaimed. "It's… um…"

"Yeah, I would probably buy my stuff too, but you're still weird!"

"Geez, calm down! It's not _that_ funny." Peter crossed his arms.

Zoe simply continued to laugh and giggle. "I mean…" she gasped, finally having stopped. "It's not as big as _my_ collection. But it's pretty close! You fan over yourself." She began to giggle again.

"Hey, wait, you've been _crushing on me_ since before we even met! Doesn't that give me points?"

A blush creeped across the teenage girl's face, while she cleared her throat. "I have not _been_ crushing, I _was_ crushing. Now that I know you, all other feelings other than ones of friendship have been extinguished. And I no longer crush on you, celebrity or personal wise."

"Yeah? Then why does your face match my suit?" Peter smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't like you!" Zoe yelled, turning away from Peter. Just because she was blushing shouldn't indicate in any way that she was crushing on him. Besides, Peter was more of a loveable brother figure… crushing on him would be disgusting! She just blushed when she was embarrassed, and being reminded that she was half-crushing on Peter before she knew about him was _so_ embarrassing.

 **Anyway I'm gonna go update again cause the next chapter is one of my favorites. I mean who said that? ...**

 **Until next time, Kat signing off.**


	7. 7: Unpleasant

**I'm going to just start off by saying that my really good friend, Star(dust16) wrote like 79% of this XD Thank you so much!**

 **Now, there are no reviews to reply to, because I posted the last chapter like five minutes ago. Okay! Le'z go!**

It was Zoe's fourth day at school. By now, this was about a week ago. Of course, that doesn't make it any less important (or annoying). For the new girl, it was quite possibly the worst day of the year (so far… ugh). Why, what could have made it so bad? So. Many. Things…

The day started off like any other. Go to school, avoid certain people and say hi to others, go to class… yes, all was totally fine and normal.

Peter, Ned, and Zoe were walking down the hall, talking about random things (currently, it was the pronunciation of croissant).

"I'm telling you, it's kruh-sahnt!" Zoe insisted.

"Pretty sure it's krwah-sahn." Peter argued.

"No way! That sounds like quackson!" Zoe snorted. "That's a funny word. It's sounds like a duck…" she giggled for a moment before becoming serious again. "Anyway, I stand my ground! It's kruh-sahnt!"

"No!"

"Ned?" both turned to him, silently agreeing that he be the tie-breaker.

"Well-" before he could finish his reply, a voice from slightly down the hall cut in.

"Hey, Nerds!" Peter and Ned both groaned, each mentally and physically. They could recognize that voice in their sleep, and, really, could he _never_ take a day off?

"Did he just call you-" Zoe was cut off by Peter.

"It's fine, we're used to it."

"No it's not!" Zoe insisted.

"Just drop it, it's okay."

Turning around, Peter sighed as Flash strolled up to them, taking his place right beside Zoe. He _really_ didn't want to deal with this today, of all days.

Pulling Zoe slightly away from the two he deemed "nerds", Flash turned and instantly started playing with the brunette's hair, combing his fingers through it, as if it was made of silk or worth gold. "Hey, Not-Nerd." he whispered and Zoe had to stop herself from gagging. "What's a pretty girl like you doing hanging out with these two losers when you could be hanging out with me?"

Flinching away, Zoe took a step back and as she huffed, she swore she caught Peter staring at her from the corner of her eye. Brushing it off, she crossed her arms.

"C'mon, what do ya say you ditch these two nerds, and instead you can be seen with someone… socially acceptable. That being me."

Zoe instantly turned and took a step toward the brain-dead boy, nearly backing him into the wall. "Nerds?" she repeated and as she watched Flash's eyes widen, she also watched a smirk make its way onto his face. "Really, Flash?" she asked and, again, the boy nodded. She could tell that she terrified him, but she could also tell he wasn't backing down. Not yet, anyways. "Because, as much as I hate to break it to you, those two "nerds" are my friends, and I don't take easily to any stupid ruffians who dare to mess with them.

"Those two are your friends?" Flash demanded and Zoe couldn't help but hold back an exasperated sigh, head shake _and_ facepalm. Really, was the boy so stupid that he didn't hear what she said? "Really, Frader?" he asked in disbelief, and, in response, Zoe clenched her fists, desperately trying to hold back her anger. She hadn't had enough run-ins with the boy to be able to tell if he was always like this, but this was pretty convincing. "Because, for being a new student, I heard you were pretty intelligent, and anyone with intelligence wouldn't hang out with these two dorks, even if their life depended on-"

"Shut up," Zoe muttered, glaring as he began to corner Peter from behind. The boy was now looking through his locker, presumably for his homework for the next class, his back turned to them, but even as it was, Zoe could easily tell that if Flash cornered him, he'd have no chance, no way to escape. No doubt he'd be down in less than a second. "Shut the crap up, Flash," she repeated, her voice now dangerously low. "Before I _make_ you."

"And why would you do that?" The jock stepped away from Peter, now storming towards her, though he did so very slowly, as his voice was sickeningly sweet. "Just because I-"

Suddenly, Flash found himself on the ground, all the air and oxygen knocked out of him. Quickly regaining his balance, he stood up and glared at the girl, shocked.

"I told you not to touch my friends." she shrugged.

Flash, wide eyed, blood dripping from his nose, looked between the two, confused. "I didn't lay a hand on him!" he protested, though everybody could tell his defense was, obviously, defenseless.

"I told you not to insult them either." she shrugged and stepped closer towards Flash, as the boy took a step back. "And you won't, unless you want to re-enact this."

Flash could only roll his eyes, as he huffed and quickly left (though it was more than likely he did so to take care of his bloody nose, as he couldn't exactly go walking around school acting like he just got busted for a bank robbery).

As soon as the most likely brainwashed boy left, Peter looked toward his friend. "What the heck did you do that for?!" he cried. "I told you to drop it!"

"Eh, what can I say? He has a _really_ punchable face." Zoe shrugged. "You'll find, Parker, that I have an incredibly tight grip. And besides, he insulted you, which - and I don't know about you, but is against everything I'm for."

"Well," Peter whistled as he watched Flash wander down the hall. "You hit hard, I'll give you that."

 **-over in the present-**

Zoe had to say, it was definitely her most unpleasant encounter at Midtown so far, and she could only pray that it would stay like that.

The problem was, it seemed that no matter how long ago it happened, people didn't care, because it was still the 'craziest' thing that happened in the past few days. "New girl punches down Flash Thompson!" Yeah, it wasn't that great. I mean, it _felt_ awesome, just because Flash was extremely annoying, but did people really have nothing better to do than endlessly message her on instagram, about how she hit hard for a girl?

 **I love this chapter. I really do. I just... I love this.**

 **Don't forget to drop a review please and thank you!**

 **Until next time, Kat signing off.**


	8. 8: What Happens When Spidey is Late

**Guys I know I updated twice yesterday, but I'm just too excited for this chapter! I promise I'll slow down after this one XD I know you probably don't WANT me to slow down, but I think I need to (or should I say...** _ **NED**_ **TOO! HAHAHA HILARIOUS I KNOW)**

 **Ahem... anyway, this is a longer chapter for you, so yay!**

 **Thirdly, this was actually supposed to be chapter 9, but I changed my mind and moved the original chapter 8 back (which I also love). Just a little fun fact for ya'll.**

 **Ugh, I STILL don't own Marvel! I think my company domination is failing for some reason... I wonder why? Sigh... don't worry, by 2027 I** _ **should**_ **have full posession of all things Marvel.**

 **I'm going to shut up now! (Assuming you're still reading this, that is...) Enjoy!**

The week passed by in a blur. Nothing super crazy happened, nothing different or new... it was like a blank sheet of paper. Boring as heck.

Saturday came, and like many teens, Zoe needed to get out of the house. As she walked down the crowded streets (it was always crowded on weekends) she couldn't help but wish something interesting would happen.

Unfortunately, she got her wish.

Someone pointed out a shape in the sky, and as it got closer and closer, people began murmuring and wondering what kind of bird that was? They realized too late that it wasn't a bird.

Something fell to the ground, exploding almost instantly. Everyone screamed, realizing now that the shape in the sky wasn't just a shape.

Bombs fell and exploded, while people ran for cover. Zoe ducked behind an overturned table outside a cafe.

Another explosion, before the Hobgoblin's infamous laughter rang in her ears. Oh gosh, no. This psycho again?! He was some sort of crazy murderer/kidnapper/terrorizer (having only been seen a few times), but he was definitely bad news. Scrambling to get out her phone, she frantically texted Peter.

 **-Attack near Freddies! Could really use Spidey rn!- Zoe**

 **-PETER HELP!- Zoe**

 **-It's hobgoblin and he's THROWING BOMBS GET OVER HERE- Zoe**

This didn't seem to be working. If Peter didn't get here soon, somebody might _die._ That was _not_ good!

"Anyone seen Spider-Man?" Hobgoblin asked loudly. "No? Hmm, guess I'll just need to earn his attention."

And then came the unmistakable sound of a crying child. Peeking out from behind the table, Zoe watched as the Hobgoblin grabbed a random young boy from the street, holding a blaster gun thing to his head.

 _Oh crap... no_.

"If Spider-Man doesn't get here it's bye-bye!"

The child shrieked, a woman screamed and sobbed, trying to get to who was presumably her son, while a man held her back, shaking his head.

"Peter, where are you?" Zoe muttered, biting her tongue lightly.

That boy couldn't die because Peter was late (as always). Oh, Zoe was going to regret this so much. Slowly, she stood up, coming out from behind the table. It was now or never... no going back.

"HEY! BIG FAT AND UGLY!" Zoe yelled, quickly earning the goblin's attention, who looked her way. "YEAH, I'M TALKING TO YOU!" she swallowed her fear, forcing herself to continue on. "Geez, you're ugly! If I had as awful a face as you, I'd sue my parents!" she just had to keep distracting him until Peter arrived.

The goblin glared at her, releasing the child (who instantly ran for his mother) and stalked over to her.

"Fudge I didn't think this through," Zoe whispered to herself, as the Hobgoblin stopped in front of her. "Are you always this ugly, or is today a special occasion?"

"Well, aren't you smart?" the Hobgoblin said.

"Well, not to brag, but I do go to a school for geniuses, so yes actually-"

"Shut up, kid." he glared, "And you'd better hope Spider-Man cares about civilians such as yourself."

"Why?" In that instant, his purple bat glider stopped, allowing him to jump on - taking Zoe with him. "I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE JUST STAYED HOME TODAY!" she shrieked as the glider lifted into the air.

"Think good ol' Spidey will swing in and save you before you go splat?" Hobgoblin asked.

"Well I sure hope so!" she shrieked in response.

"Your optimism is stupid."

"Yeah, but not as stupid as you. You _are_ aware that it's nowhere near Halloween?"

"I am so going to enjoy killing you." he rolled his eyes, before shouting "IF SPIDER-MAN DOESN'T SHOW HIS FACE IN THE NEXT TWO MINUTES, THE GIRL DIES!"

"Whoa, whoa, I have a name," Zoe said in a falsely annoyed tone. "'The girl' is actually quite rude, considering there are several girls in the world, approximately, half of the world population, in fact, I would estimate there to be three point seven billion, so 'the girl' is really a very undescriptive name."

"If you don't shut up-"

"You know, one time this guy told me the exact same thing! I didn't listen, of course, and then I got detention for a week, but the point is-"

"I changed my mind, TIME'S UP!"

"Oh no."

As it turns out, wind rushing against your body when you fall to your death is _not_ a pleasant feeling. Zoe didn't even quite register that she was screaming, probably because she couldn't stop thinking something along the lines of _'I'M GOING TO DIE!'_

Peter was always late, but this time he had just missed the deadline. This time, Peter couldn't save everybody. The ground was getting closer and closer. Zoe shut her eyes, still screaming when suddenly something - or some _one_ \- grabbed her.

"Am I dead yet?"

"Aw come on, am I _that_ unreliable?"

Zoe's eyes shot open, now registering that Peter had saved her. Well, Spider-Man had saved her, but they were the same person, so... yeah, whatever.

"Lord, Peter, I thought I was going to die! You _really_ need to be on time next time!"

"I should hope that, in the case of you nearly dying, there won't _be_ a next time," Peter replied.

"You and me both,"

"Stay here," Peter told her, releasing her on the ground. "This should only take a minute."

Zoe could only let out a relieved breath that Spider-Man had saved her life, and watch from the sidelines as he fought the goblin.

Soon enough, the battle had gone into the air, and then completely out of sight. Everyone waited in nervous anticipation to see who had won ( _most_ were rooting for Spider-Man).

Finally, Spider-Man was seen swinging away, so police officers began making their way to the battle site (assuming Hobgoblin had been defeated, that is).

Zoe frowned, about to go home when she felt her phone vibrating.

 ***group message to Zoe Frader and Ned Leeds***

 **-guys I need help, meet me at my place?- Peter**

She stared at her phone, before breaking into a run back to Peter's apartment. She had a sinking feeling she knew what Peter needed help with...

 **-time skip-**

"Peter?" Zoe called cautiously, entering the apartment. "Are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm in my room!" Peter yelled back.

She opened his door, finding him leaning against the wall, groaning.

"What's wrong Pete? Why is your mask still on?"

"Is... Ned almost... here?" He panted.

"I'm not su-" Zoe cut off when knocking sounded at the front door. "That'll be him. I'll go let him in."

She quickly went back to allow Ned in. "What's going on?" He immediately asked.

"I don't know, I literally just stepped in, now come." The two went back to Peter's room, who was now sitting on the bed.

"What's up, man?" Ned frowned, sitting by Peter's side.

"Okay, n-no one freak o-out." Peter reached up to his mask, which seemed _redder_ than usual, and very slowly began to peel it off his face. The moment he got past his eyes, he stopped, taking a deep breath. "Promise not to overreact?"

"Why would we overreact?" Ned asked.

"I can't promise." Zoe shrugged. "But I can try!"

Peter sighed, completely removing the mask. Both stared at him in horror. A horrible, deep, _red_ gash ran along his head. His brown hair looked like oil from the deep red blood spilling from the gouge.

"Ohmygod! Peter what the _fudge_ happened?!" Zoe screamed.

"Dude! What happened?!" Ned cried.

"Guys! You promised not to overreact!" Peter winced.

" _OVERREACT?_ YOUR HEAD IS SOAKED IN BLOOD, AND I CAN SEE YOUR SKULL! I'M NOT OVERREACTING, YOU'RE UNDERREACTING!" Zoe yelled. She stared at his head. A quarter sized chunk of his hair was missing, and the white of his skull was in deep contrast to the tan of his skin.

"What happened?" Ned asked, looking panicked.

"Got... into a fight... some crazy guy ca-alled the... Hobgoblin... ah!" Peter gasped as Zoe lightly touched his hair. "Bit of a warning would have been nice."

"Sorry," Zoe frowned, parting his hair slightly. "Ned, get me a rag. Like, now."

"Right, right."

 **-time skip-**

"What were you _doing?!_ " Zoe cried, pacing back and forth. "What even _happened_?!"

"Well, I took his weapons... and then he found an axe."

"An _AXE_?"

"Awesome!" Ned chimed. Receiving a glare from Zoe, and a blank look from Peter, he quickly tacked on, "I mean, not awesome at all, that's awful! I'm sorry, man."

"Don't you have like, super fast reflexes?" Zoe asked.

"Well yeah, but I'm not all powerful! He was throwing that thing around like a lightsaber!"

"Wait, like, Vader level? Or was he more of a Kylo-Ren?" Ned questioned.

"Does this really look like a good time to talk about Star Wars?" Zoe frowned, crossing her arms.

"Sorry." Ned cleared his throat.

"How am I supposed to hide this from Aunt May?" Peter sighed, beginning to stand.

Zoe pushed him back down. "Stay. And don't worry, we'll figure something out. Also, whatever I do is kind of going to be pointless, we need to take you to a doctor-"

"-what are you, crazy?!" Peter cried. "Doctors can't see me! They'll see my radioactive blood and wanna, I dunno, turn me into an experiment!"

"Well, that could be an issue..." Zoe frowned.

"What about Tony Stark?" Ned offered.

"No. No way, just no."

"Why not? Peter, you're _really_ injured!" Zoe argued.

"Mr. Stark already thinks I'm reckless, if he finds out about this, he might take away my suit or something! At the very least, it will wreck _any_ chance I have at working with the Avengers anytime soon." Peter looked down, sighing, before looking back up at the two.

"Dude, I'm thinking an injury that could - if not treated properly - land you a long time in the hospital, is seriously worse than not being an Avenger! I mean, yeah, that would be _totally awesome_ , but you need help with this." Ned frowned.

"I've got help! I've got you two!" he smiled brightly, but it was quickly replaced with a grimace.

"Do we look like professional doctors to you?" Zoe asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Not really, but come on guys, I've got advanced healing, and-"

"Peter..." Zoe gave him a strict half-glare, before continuing to speak. "I'm not going to allow this. We have to call Mr. Stark!"

" _Please_ , guys, I'm begging you not to!" Peter pleaded. "Listen, if anything happens, we can call him, but for now, _please_..." Ned and Zoe looked at each other silently. " _Please_ , guys!"

Finally, Zoe sighed. "Fine. But if you so much as yelp, we're calling Mr. Stark. Got it?"

"Fine." Peter sighed.

"We're just looking out for you," Ned added.

"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't make it suck any less." Peter sighed.

"Don't make me change my mind," Zoe said.

"Okay, okay!"

"So, now that we've got that cleared up, what exactly are we going to tell May?" Ned asked.

"Uhh..."

 **So... I'm** _ **really**_ **bad at playing villains... so I tried my hardest and sorry if Hobgoblin seems a little OOC, I really did try! Please don't comment saying "dude Hobgoblin is SO out of character, like what even, why are you even TRYING to write this junk, ewwww!"**

 **Yeah, that is what we in my country, consider rude. So please don't.**

 **Anyway, please drop a review, and also follow so you can know when I update! (All of this is optional XD)**

 **Until next time, Kat signing off.**


	9. 9: How To's and Don't Do's

**So this chapter is pretty short... but I have very exciting reasoning! It's really really exciting and you guys will love it... anyway, this chapter is mainly dialogue... cause I'm lazy cough cough, lol. Anyway, enjoy this!**

 **Review repliiiies!**

 **Stardust16: But he was! I'm sorry, but don't parents and parental figures have the same meaning? No...? Oh okay... sorry XD**

 **Scarlet10156: Thank you!**

 **CastielLunaWinchester: I'm glad you think so! Lol thanks. Yay! I was really worried about that.**

 **Cool Kid (guest): Thank you!**

 **felyD: Actually, I had to do research on that, and while it is most likely that he would have blacked out, there isn't a 100% chance that he would have, it's not even his healing abilities keeping him conscious, he just wasn't knocked unconscious. Anyway, thank you!**

 **Hobbitlover (guest): Hold on, Ima copy paste the same explanation I gave to felyD XD** **Actually, I had to do research on that, and while it is most likely that he would have blacked out, there isn't a 100% chance that he would have, it's not even his healing abilities keeping him conscious, he just wasn't knocked unconscious. Anyway, thank you :)**

 **I still don't own anyone except for Zoe... unfortunately. MARVEL JUST LET ME TAKE OVER!**

"Seriously, Zoe, I promise, I'm _fine!_ " Peter groaned, swatting her away for the third time.

"Yeah, that's what they all say. And you know what happens right after they say that?" She smiled sweetly for a moment, before snapping "THEY DIE A DARK AND DEMENTED DEATH!"

Both Peter and Ned flinched. "Yeah, well this isn't a horror movie, so…" Peter trailed off meaningfully.

"I just fell like, twenty stories and nearly went splat, and _you_ just got attacked by an axe. I'm _pretty_ sure that this can be categorized as HORROR MOVIE!"

"Not really, I would categorize it as more of an action movie," Ned commented.

Zoe glared at him. "Ned. Shut up."

"Sorry!"

"You're not forgiven, now Peter, back to telling May how this happened."

Peter groaned, slumping back against his chair. "I don't see why we _need_ to tell her…"

"Well, I'm preeeetty sure she's gonna notice if your head is bleeding out. So unless you'd like to tell her the _truth_ , "Oh yeah, I'm Spider-Man, I was fighting a goblin guy, and he axed me in the head!" and I get the feeling she wouldn't take that very well, then we need a cover story."

"Really though, I think I'm fine. No one _has_ to tell May anything, because I'm fine, great in fact." Peter said.

"Peter! If you don't start cooperating, Ned is going to call Tony Stark." Zoe threatened.

"I am?" Ned asked, before adding "Why don't _you_ call him?"

"Because I need to make sure Peter doesn't bleed out, duh," Zoe replied simply. "Also, I don't want to."

"I stopped bleeding like thirty minutes ago!" Peter groaned. "I'm not going to bleed out!"

"Hush. Now, Peter, I was thinking we could tell May that you tripped and hit your head on a loose brick. It's a foolproof cover."

"I dunno, I have a pretty thick head…" Peter commented.

Both Ned and Zoe laughed at Peter's choice of words. "Yeah, you really _do._ " Zoe snorted.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"You could have chosen those words better." Ned laughed.

Peter sighed. "Never mind."

"Anyway, you're going to freak May out, either way, you know that right?" Ned asked.

"Yeah, I know. But no one needs to freak out! I'm totally fine, and I can't even feel it. Doesn't hurt a bit!" Zoe raised an eyebrow, lightly touching his head. Peter shrieked in a high-pitched tone, swatting her hand away. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I was making a point, Mr. It-Doesn't-Hurt." Zoe shrugged.

"You scream like a girl." Ned chuckled.

"I do not!" Peter instantly argued.

"No, you do," Zoe nodded.

"I don't! That was a very manly yell!" Peter cleared his throat as he spoke, attempting to make his voice deeper.

"Do you need a cough drop?" Ned offered.

Peter facepalmed, while Zoe laughed. "Your attempts are pathetic." she giggled.

Outside the room, a door opened and closed. "And there's May," Ned said.

"Peter? Are you here?" she called.

"Yeah! I'm in my room! Ned and Zoe are here too!"

The door opened, and in walked May. She scanned over the scene, Ned sitting on the bed, Zoe leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and Peter sitting in the chair, smiling nervously. "Peter, what happened to your head?!" she cried.

"Oh, uh, I… hit my head… on a brick… it uh, fell on me…" Peter said unconfidently.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? How did that happen? How bad is it? Why didn't you call me?!"

"Cause he's stubborn," Zoe commented. Peter glared at her, while she shrugged in response. Ned just facepalmed.

"I can't believe you didn't call me! Or an ambulance!" May yelled.

"It's not that bad, really! Zoe just insisted I take precautions." Peter frowned at his friend as he spoke, before looking back to his aunt. "I'm totally fine."

"You're not going to school Monday." May decided after a minute. "And I'm taking you to the doctor."

"No!" Peter instantly argued. "Uh, this happened at the uh, Stark internship, they already looked at it and, it-it's fine." he lied.

May stared at him for a good minute before she finally sighed, nodding. "Okay, but you're still staying home on Monday,"

"Fine." Peter groaned.

 **-a few minutes later-**

"Well, that went well," Ned remarked, playing with one of Peter's web shooters.

"Better than I thought it would. Good thinking, Pete, with the stark internship." Zoe complimented.

"Thanks." Peter nodded, wincing once again. "Ugh, this really hurts."

"Yes, that typically happens when one gets axed in the head." Zoe nodded. "But sorry, I think I might have some painkillers in my bag…"

"No, thanks." Peter shook his head. "I hate those things."

"So… we should probably do something to take your mind off of the pain. Ned, got any ideas?" Zoe asked.

"I dunno, do you have any new lego sets?" he questioned, accidentally pressing down the button on the web shooter. And spraying it all over Zoe. "Oops…"

"Again?! Really?!" Zoe closed her eyes, taking a breath, before snatching it from Ned's hand. "Don't touch this anymore! I forbid it! No more!"

"Sorry!" he apologized, only to receive a glare in response. "Right then…" glancing at his watch, he frowned. "Whoa, it got late. I've got to go, see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Both others replied as Ned exited.

"Okay, now let's just make one thing clear. You aren't Spider-Manning until this is healed."

 **Why should you be happy that that chapter sucked? Um, because chapter 10... is... something... AMAZING.**

 **ARE YOU READY TO HAVE YOUR MIND BLOWN?**

 **OH YES, IT'S HAPPENING.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER... IS**

 **THE TENTH CHAPTER PONY SPECTACULAR! OH YES, IT'S HAPPENING!**

 **DON'T KNOW WHAT PONY IS? WELL THEN YOU'RE AN IDIOT! (no no! not really! I was kidding I swear I was! Please don't hate me!) PONY IS THE FATHER-SON RELATIONSHIP OF PETER AND- YOU GUESSED IT, TONY! #PONYSPECTACULAR!**

 **TRIPLE THE LENGTH OF A NORMAL CHAPTER, TEN TIMES MORE DETAILED AND BETTER WRITTEN, AND PROBABLY THE HIGHLIGHT OF YOUR POOR PATHETIC LIVES! (I'm sorry I didn't actually mean you have poor pathetic lives, please don't hate me, I was just trying to make a joke, I'm sorry!)**

 **WHOOO!**

 **Until next time, Kat signing off.**


	10. 10: Pony Super Spectacular!

**NOTE: I made a few mistakes in this chapter, but they've all been fixed now, so no worries.**

 **Here is it guys.**

 **Pony's debut!**

 **That's what it's called right...**

 **Ummmm...**

 **Yep, that's what we're going with.**

 **And to satisfy certain readers (you know who you are XD), I have included a fan favorite. I think that's what it is... I really don't know. Eh!**

 **That fan favorite is what we here like to call FFF's. And you know what that stands for? I'm sure you'll figure it out! And if you don't, I'll tell you at the bottom author's note!**

 **Reviews make me happy :) You should try it!**

 **Brentinator: Thank you!**

 **Cool Kid (guest): Welp, today is Thursday, so... YES! PRANCING PONY! I LOVE THAT! Can I use that? XD**

 **felyD (guest): No problem! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Don't worry, we're all pathetic XD**

 **SrChangeling1: Yep! Thanks!**

 **CastielLunaWinchester: Thank you! Why don't you find out?**

 **Unfortunately, I have to wait to take over Marvel, so... *sighs* I should have begun by tomorrow though, so no worries.**

Come Monday, as promised, Peter didn't show at school. It didn't surprise Zoe and Ned, as they knew that May was completely serious. They could just imagine how annoyed and bored Peter was, and let me just say, it was pretty funny in their heads.

"Did you see the news yesterday?" Zoe asked, sorting through her locker as she spoke. She was, of course, referring to a minor battle between these confident guys that thought they could take over a city easily against Iron Man. Really, she felt bad for those poor deranged guys.

"Yeah, Iron Man totally crushed those crazy crooks." Ned nodded.

"Dude, you did not just say that," Zoe shook her head, giving a slight laugh.

"Sure did! And I don't regret it one bit."

"You are… interesting. And I'm not quite sure if that should be meant as a compliment or not…"

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome!" she replied with strong enthusiasm, causing the two of them to laugh for a moment.

"See you next period." Ned said, closing his locker and turning.

"Bye." Zoe gave a half wave, walking the opposite direction. Luckily, there were still a few minutes before the bell rang, which would be plenty enough time to get to class. She had been late on her first day (mainly because she got lost), and that hadn't exactly been a fun experience.

Lost in thought, the teenage girl wasn't watching where she was going, and therefore ran right into someone. She was about to apologize, but that was before she saw who she hit. She changed her mind.

"Hey," Flash greeted, grinning at her. No doubt he would try again… did this guy ever give up?! "Why such a rush?"

"Trying to avoid idiots!" Zoe replied with a sarcastic smile. She glanced at the clock, she would have to ditch him quickly in order to make it to class on time.

"Perfect, you missed them all! Lucky for you, you bumped right into the smartest - and hottest - guy in the grade."

"Hmm? No, I don't think Peter is here today… right now I only see the most annoying guy in the grade." she smirked.

"Come on Frader, you can't be serious! I keep wondering why someone so hot would want to hang out with people like Parker. I keep offering for you to hang out with the popular people… you know, me? Do you know what I'm offering you? Losers around your rank in the social ladder are never talked to by someone so high up. You could actually be popular! And then maybe we could go grab coffee, or see a movie. How about it?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

She smacked his hand away. "Flash. No."

"Why not?"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" Zoe sighed, choosing her words carefully. "I. Don't. Like you!" There were so many other things she wished to say to him, but she wasn't allowed to curse, and most things she wanted to say involved some serious swears.

Flash frowned, not replying for a minute. Clearly, he was thinking his reply through. Wait, that couldn't be right… Flash didn't know how to use his brain!

Finally, a slight smirk replaced his frown. Well that didn't look good… what had that messed up brain of his thought up?

"I see what you're trying to do," he said, "but don't worry, I don't give up that easily."

Zoe stared at him blankly. She wasn't 'trying to do' anything other than get to class! "Uh… what?" Just as she said that, the warning bell rang. "Crap, I'm gonna be late." She groaned.

"Want me to walk you to class?" Flash offered.

"No." She replied bluntly, going around him and walking away. Finally, freedom! That guy really needed to come to his senses… why couldn't he go after Liz Allen or something? No, no, Peter liked her, he wouldn't like that. Why couldn't Flash like anyone else?!

That was it. Zoe was entirely sure this time, the universe hated her. What had she done wrong?!

 **-over with Peter-**

Sometimes… Peter wasn't smart. In the street smarts sort of way of course, he was one of the smartest people that went to his school. But that was school smarts! Which he was great with. But sometimes his street smarts failed him. Today was one of those days.

He had been minding his own business, AKA laying in bed doing absolutely nothing, completely bored out of his mind. May would come to check on him every little while, until finally she realized that they were out of soup (what is it with people giving injured or sick people soup? Why soup? Why not spaghetti?), and decided to make a "quick" trip to the store. Was that even physically possible? Who could make a QUICK trip to the store…?

Anyway, May had just left a few minutes ago, and Peter was trying to sleep, but he just couldn't. After a bit, he heard loud shouts coming from outside his window. Curious, he stood up and looked outside. Down on the sidewalk, a man with a gun was dragging a kid towards an alley.

"Not today," Peter muttered, suiting up as quickly as he could. Making sure to lock his door, he crawled out the window, and ran to the alley (he didn't think webbing would be very good for his head… crap, he was starting to sound like Zoe!). He waited in the shadows for the right moment, watching carefully.

Two young teens were shoved to the wall, guns against their heads. Yes, guns. Plural. Plural was not good. You know what also wasn't good? Now, there were six guys instead of one! Which, Peter could still take them out, but he was afraid one of them would be able to shoot the kids before he stopped them.

No, no, he could do it just fine. These guys were going to jail, and they wouldn't be able to hurt the kids. It would be fine.

"Hey! Hey guys! Didn't you know it's illegal to murder minors?" Peter yelled, effectively earning the guys' attention. They were all large men, not fat, but extremely muscled; dressed in black, and strangely, they all had some shade of brown hair. Was there really no such thing as redheads or blondes in street gangs? Of course, brown was the most common hair color, but… wow, he was getting really distracted.

"It's Spider-Man!" one of the guys yelled.

"Yes, we can SEE HIM!" another yelled in annoyance. "Get rid of him! Open fire!"

"Hey, whoa, now you're gonna become murderers AND arsonists? The crimes just keep coming!" Peter quipped, flipping over one of the guys (while dodging several bullets), and kicking him, successfully knocking him down. He was about to grab one guy's gun with a web, but… nothing happened. Wait, what? Why were no webs shooting?

"You appear to be out of web fluid." Karen commented.

Peter groaned. "Seriously?! I can't believe I didn't reload! I'm such an idiot…"

"One mistake does not make you an idiot. With your current injuries, it would make sense that you are forgetful."

"How am I supposed to get them out of here?" Peter asked, glancing towards the two kids, who were watching with wide eyes.

Unfortunately, looking away - even for a second - seemed to be a bad idea. With the large gash on his head, his spider-sense was a bit slow, and of course today he was just that - slow. A bullet landed right in his thigh.

Peter yelped in pain, but quickly covered it with more talking. "Hey! That was really mean! I dunno about where you guys come from, but shooting people is considered rude in this part of town!" Great, so now his head was pounding, his thigh was burning, and he had no webbing, which meant this was suddenly ten times more difficult.

The fight dragged on, Peter was holding his own alright, but he wasn't exactly… winning. Neither side was exactly winning, neither was in the position to run off, but Peter had yet to get the kids out of the alley, and he was in horrible pain, which put him to a disadvantage.

Finally, he was able to get the guys to one side of the alley. "Get out! Go!" He yelled at the two kids, who were very quick to comply. Luckily, they got out without being hit by any bullets. Thank goodness… now he could worry less about them getting hit, and worry more about defeating these guys.

Okay, he really had to remember to never forget to reload on webbing again. His webs were his primary weapon, and he wasn't doing so well without them. Against common street thugs! This was pathetic!

A bullet was shot. Peter's spider-sense was blaring like crazy… now it was just going nonstop. He was so in over his head. The bullet grazed his shoulder, causing him to hiss in pain. He couldn't scream… screaming was weak… Spider-Man was not weak… he wasn't weak… sure, he had a bullet in his thigh, and two days ago he got axed in the head, but that was no reason to scream! Nope, no reason at all…

He jumped, and… he tripped. He had fallen right on his face. He started to push himself up, but a hard boot pushed him back down. Oh no… A bullet hit his hand. Peter couldn't hold it anymore. He screamed.

This was so not good. "Would you like me to call Tony Stark?" Karen offered out of the blue.

"What? No! That's a horrible idea! I'm doing perfectly fine on my own." Peter replied, attempting to push the man off of him, but forgot about the bullet in his hand. Okay, this wasn't going well.

"Calling Tony Stark."

"What?! Karen! No!" Peter cried. Of course, she just ignored him, too busy calling Tony. He was so dead.

It was only a few minutes before an Iron Man suit (was Tony even in it? Who could say?) flew into the scene. In about three seconds flat, he had blasted down all of the guys, rendering them unconscious.

"Really, kid? Common street thugs?" Tony said, offering a hand to him. Peter sighed, taking his hand to pull himself up.

"Mr. Stark, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to bother you, it's just that Karen decided to call you, and-"

"Well you did, and you'd better be glad I was in the neighborhood." Wait, did he mean… The suit opened up, allowing Tony to step out. Oh gosh, he was actually here. Crap… "I was just going to send a suit, but then I remembered that you got axed in the head."

"How did you know that?!" Peter exclaimed, his uninjured hand automatically going up to his head.

"Your friends told Happy, who told me." Tony replied casually.

Peter facepalmed (again, with his uninjured hand. That would have seriously hurt…). Of course, Zoe and Ned would tell him anyway, even after he told them not to. "Of course they did." he groaned.

"That's not important right now. What were you thinking?! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Buuut I didn't!"

Tony took a deep breath. "Yeah? Well you weren't prepared. You went into battle without any web fluid!"

"But I didn't know!"

"You weren't ready! You can't rely on your webs as much as you do, and this is exactly why. If you can't behave like a responsible superhero, then you shouldn't be out roaming the streets."

"I do behave like a superhero!" Peter argued.

Tony let out a frustrated breath. "You went after six armed and dangerous murderers, without your primary weapon!"

"Um… oops?" Peter offered quietly.

"How is that responsible? How?!" Both stopped talking, a short silence settling. Tony seemed to be pondering something. "You know what? That's it." What was it? Oh no, he was gonna take the suit… he was gonna take the suit and that would be it and he would be fired and- "You're grounded."

Peter nearly did a double take. "Wait, what?" he stared at Tony for a moment, who seemed to be completely serious. "Whoa, wait, you can't ground me!"

"Yes, I can." Tony replied sternly.

"No!" Peter cried. Tony couldn't ground him! He wasn't anywhere close to his legal guardian, and only his legal guardian could ground him, and that was May, and May wouldn't ground him, because she didn't know that he was Spider-Man.

The two stared at each other for what felt like years (but of course, in reality, was only seconds), until finally, Tony spoke again. "You're bleeding!"

"Oh yeah… I might have been hit by a few bullets… maybe…" Peter trailed off.

 **-a little while later, after bullet wounds and such have been taken care of and Peter has changed into civilian clothes-**

"You can't ground me!" Peter argued once again as Tony practically dragged him up the stairs to his apartment.

"Yes, kid, I can. And I don't want any superhero work until you've proven that you can handle it."

"What?! I can handle it! That's not fair!"

They had now reached Peter's apartment room, and Tony had knocked on the door. Oh crap, May was there now… and thought he was asleep. He was so going to be grounded anyway, but he didn't want Tony Stark to ground him too! This day was so not going his way…

The door opened. Oh no… "Oh, hello Mr. Stark!" May greeted, then noticing Peter standing half out of view. She opened her mouth, but Tony beat her.

"Hello," he said, clearing his throat, then pointing to Peter. "He's grounded."

"He can't do that!" Peter cried, looking at May desperately, before turning back to Tony. "You can't do that!"

May frowned, opening the door wider so that both could enter. "Young man, you snuck out of this house, you're grounded anyway." Peter stared at her, gaping. This wasn't happening… "So if you'd like to get technical, he's not grounding you, but after he requested you get grounded, you do. But for different reasons. Which, why exactly do you want to ground him?" She turned towards Tony as she asked this.

"I'll talk to you about it after this." Tony replied.

"Okay," May nodded, turning back to Peter. "You're grounded for a week."

"Seriously?!" Peter groaned as he sat on the couch, resting his chin on his palm.

"Yes." Both May and Tony said in unison.

"Give us a minute? Thanks." Tony said, dragging Peter to the corner. "No hero work."

"Come on, you can't be serious!"

"Give me your suit. You'll be getting it back at the end of the week. If you can't be responsible, you'll die. You. Will. DIE."

"But-" Peter sighed, giving in. "Fine, whatever."

"Good, now give me the suit."

From right inside the front door, a new voice rang out. "HEY, DO YOU HAVE ANY PEANUT BUTTER?" Zoe yelled, now seeing Tony and Peter. She froze, her jaw falling open. "Uh…"

"Peter's grounded." Tony said. "So, you're leaving."

Zoe just stared at the billionaire. "Holy crap… Tony Stark… holy crap… you must have a truckload of peanut butter! Can I borrow some? Hey wait, why is he grounded?"

"None of your business, now get out." Tony replied.

"But I wanna know!" Zoe whined.

"You can ask him at school tomorrow, now we really need you to please leave." May said.

"Really? That's depressing… I have nothing else to do today… are you sure you don't have any peanut butter?" Zoe sighed, grabbing a cookie from the counter. "Wait a minute, if Tony Stark is here… and you're grounded…" she looked between the two a few times before she began to grin. "Did a billionaire just ground you, Pete?"

"No!" Peter instantly shook his head, while Tony nodded.

"Yes, I did, now get out."

Zoe began to giggle, choking slightly on the cookie. "DUDE! What did you do?! This is the best thing that's happened since… ever!" she continued to laugh, while Peter just glared at her. It wasn't that funny.

"Wait a minute… how do you have a key?" May asked.

Zoe's eyes widened in a slight panic. "Uhh… thanks for the cookie, nice meeting you Mr. Stark, bye!" she yelled in a quick jumble of words as she ran out the door.

Peter rolled his eyes, honestly he didn't even know himself how on earth she had gotten a key, but he had shrugged it off. Actually, that was kind of weird… what the heck?

A moment later, Zoe ran back in, grabbed a jar of peanut butter and another cookie, then ran back out. "BYE SEE YOU TOMORROW!" she yelled as she slammed the door.

Wow, he had a really weird friend…

 **If you haven't figured it out, FFF's are Flash Flirting Fails. I love those!**

 **You loved it, I know. There are just no words for the incredibility of this amazingness.**

 ***sprinkles room with Pony* YAY!**

 **You should review, it makes me happy :) Save a Kitten, write a review.**

 **Wait a minute, I think I said that wrong... BE a Kitten, send a review.**

 **Or it could be, save a Kat, be a Kitten.  
**

 **There are just so many possibilities! Guys, that word has a lot of I's in it. That bothers me. I dunno. Eh.**

 **Goodbye my Kittens!**

 **Until next time, Kat signing off.**


	11. 11: That TimeWhat's Even Happening?

**Oh my gosh, guys, I'm _so_ sorry I haven't updated! I just ran into this major writer's block, and I couldn't get over it, but I _finally_ did! Yay! This chapter kind of sucks, but I tried...**

 **and yes, Peter's hand would hurt after it was shot. Whenever he uses his 'hand' it's his good hand.**

 **Okay read now XD**

Tuesday morning was a morning like any other. The day after Monday… not any better than the previous day.

Zoe skipped into class happily, and upon spotting Peter, she grinned and rushed over, sitting on top of his desk. "You're back! _Finally!_ What happened? Why were you grounded? Tell me all about it! Who died? Who lived? ARE YOU DEAD?!"

"Umm… no, I am _not_ dead." he shook his head, smiling slightly. "If I were dead, I probably wouldn't be talking to you right now."

"Well, you could be a ghost! Duh!" Zoe rolled her eyes as if this were the most obvious thing in the world. "But fine. What happeeeened?"

"Uh…" Peter trailed off uncomfortably. "I… forgot something… and Mr. Stark got mad…"

"What did you forget?" Zoe asked, looking at him with an expectant smile.

"Erm… something important?"

"Tell meeeee," Zoe whined.

"I… forgot… my… uh… web… shooters?" He said it as more of a question, hoping she wouldn't do something totally Zoe-ish.

"You… you forgot your…" she stared at him blankly, as if she was waiting for him to laugh, saying 'just kidding, I'm not that dumb.' However, that didn't come, and after a moment, she realized that he was serious. " _Spider-Man_ couldn't shoot _webs?_ " the corners of her lips twitched upwards, and she began to grin. "That's… that's…" she began to laugh so hard that people began to stare. "That's _hilarious!_ " Then, noticing the people giving them odd looks, she scowled. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT PEOPLE? NOTHING TO SEE HERE, GO BACK TO YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" she yelled. Only once people had started ignoring them again, did she continue. "I can't believe _Spider-_ "

"Yes, yes, you've already said that." Peter groaned. "It's not funny."

"Actually, it's hilarious," Zoe giggled. "So you forgot your web shooters, then what happened?"

"I had to save these two kids… against these seven, I think, guys. I got overwhelmed, and Karen decided to call Tony… then he grounded me."

"So Mr. Stark really _did_ ground you! Wait, did he mention anything about that peanut butter, cause if he did-"

"What is it with you and peanut butter?"

"I ran out and I don't have a job. How am I supposed to eat?"

"Sandwiches?"

"No, I eat it out of the jar… you don't do that?"

"...no…" Peter slowly shook his head.

"Yeah well… uhh…" her eyes widened as she gasped, covering her mouth.

"What?" Peter frowned.

" _Your initials are PB_." she stared at him in awe. " _PB_! PEANUT BUTTER. You're Peanut Butter Parker!"

Peter facepalmed. "That was stupid and random."

"No, peanut butter was totally on topic! And…" she gasped once again, squealing quietly. "MY MIDDLE NAME IS JORDAN!"

"...and?" Peter looked completely lost.

"WE'RE PB AND J! REMEMBER MY SANDWICH ANALOGY? REMEMBER IT?"

Peter slowly nodded. "Yes… okay…"

"BE EXCITED!"

Before Peter could reply, the bell rang, signaling the start of class. Zoe sighed, sliding off of the desk and hopping into her own seat, right beside his. "You should really learn to be more excited for things."

"I'm grounded for a week and a half, how am I supposed to be excited?"

Zoe frowned, resting her chin on her palm. She squinted, staring at Peter as if she was studying him, before beginning to grin. "I know how!"

 **-after class-**

He had, of course, needed to wait until after class to see what Zoe was so excited about. After she had gained an idea, she refused to tell him what it was, and insisted he wait.

"So…?" Peter asked, absentmindedly turning the dial on his locker. "What's your idea?"

"You get to wait even longer!" Zoe smirked. "It's too long of an idea for passing period. I'll tell you during study hall."

"Come on, you've kept me in suspense already for like, forty-five minutes!" Peter whined.

"I know!" Zoe grinned. "And now I get to keep you in even _more_ suspense!" she sighed happily, "Ah, I love life."

"Hey, Parker! Frader!"

"Crap, I changed my mind, I hate it. Quick! Hide me in your locker!"

Peter rolled his eyes, "Somehow, I feel like that's not going to work very well."

Flash approached the two, shoving Peter harshly. Peter lost his balance, falling to the ground. He landed on his hand, wincing in pain.

"Really, Flash?" Zoe scowled at him, helping Peter to stand. "I- oh my god, Peter, you're bleeding!"

"What?" Peter looked at his hand, which was wrapped in white gauze, although it was quickly changing to a crimson red. "Crap."

Zoe frowned, then smirked a little, running up to a teacher. "Flash tried to kill Peter and now Peter is bleeding."

"What?! No, I didn't! It was an accident!" Flash denied.

"I saw it happen!"

The teacher frowned. "Ms. Frader, please take Mr. Parker to the nurse, and then we'll get this sorted out."

"I swear, I didn't do it!" Flash argued again.

"Mr. Thompson, that's enough."

Flash crossed his arms, glaring at Peter. "See ya!" Zoe said, nodding at Peter, and the pair began to head down the hall. Distantly, they heard Flash deny the accusation, but plenty of people had seen it happen, and plenty of people hated Flash, so both knew that his argument would, overall, fail.

"Are you okay?" Zoe frowned, looking again at Peter's hand. "I mean like, Flash didn't even push you that hard, but I mean, hey, technically he's the reason you're bleeding, so I figured getting him in trouble for it would benefit both of us anyway, so why not? But really though, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt that much." Peter shrugged.

"What even happened to your hand?" Zoe raised an eyebrow. "Wait wait! Did it happen when you forgot your-"

"Yes." Peter sighed. "I got shot in the hand."

Zoe's eyes widened, her jaw dropping open. "Holy… what?! How? Why?"

"What do you mean how and why? A thug pointed a gun and pulled a trigger!"

A few people gave them odd looks, and Zoe quickly shushed him. "Quiet!"

"Right, right, sorry."

 **-in the nurse's office, a few minutes later-**

"Well now that we're in here, I'll be right back." Zoe commented, after the nurse had left to get more of some sort of thing that Zoe hadn't cared enough to pay attention to.

"Wait, where are you going?" Peter questioned.

"Somewhere magical!" Zoe said, waving her hands around for effect. Directly after, she added in a blank voice, "Known as the hallway."

Peter laughed, "Yep, sounds super magical."

Zoe ran out, the door swinging shut behind her. Peter looked around the small office, taking in the details. He hadn't really been in this room more than once or twice before, and it was just so… plain. Except for a colorful rack of magazines on a small table, the room was snow white. The cupboards each had dirty metal handles, and their was another small dash of color - in the form of a red first aid sign taped lazily on the wall.

There were two beds, and the other was currently empty. Both weren't high off the ground, but (surprise!) of course, they were white.

"I'm baaack!" Zoe announced, flinging the door open. "Did ya miss me?"

"Eh." Peter shrugged jokingly.

Zoe mocked a gasp of offense, putting a hand to her heart (the other was behind her back). "How could you?! I thought you loved me!" she dramatically sunk to her knees, lowering her head.

"Get up, drama queen." Peter rolled his eyes with a wide grin. "Now what are you holding?"

"In this hand, I hold…" Zoe began in a lowish tone as she stood, "The key to entertainment! I give you…" and she slowly pulled it out from behind her back.

"Oh my god." Peter facepalmed (with his uninjured hand, of course!)

 **-fifteen painful minutes later-**

"Hakuna Matata!" Zoe sung, strumming on the ukulele. "What a wonderful phrase!"

"You've been singing this for fifteen minutes!" Peter exclaimed, covering one of his ears. "Why did it have to be my hand… at least if it was my gut or something I could still cover my ears!"

"HEY! Are you _insulting_ my singing skills?!" Zoe cried.

"No, I'm insulting both your singing skills _and_ your ukulele skills." Peter corrected.

"Oh, yeah, that's _sooo_ much nicer." Zoe frowned, before putting the ukulele down. "Just be glad I found _something_ to keep you entertained!"

"Where did you even get that?"

"Uhh…" Zoe stared off for a moment, before grinning sheepishly. "Nowhere."

"Should I be worried?"

"When the cops ask, I did nothing."

"Wait what?"

"Gotta go byyyye!"

 **Ah, Zoe and her antics. Come to think of it, where _did_ she get the ukulele? (And for those of you that are wondering, yes, that's what she was planning to show Peter during their free period)**

 **Anyway... I'm like really scared I'm gonna get bad/mean reviews on this chapter XD**

 **I guess that's life... *cries hysterically***

 ***clears throat***

 **Okay... bye now kittens!**

 **Until next time, Kat signing off.**


	12. 12: When Zoe acts like Zoe

**GUYS GUYS GUYS I DID IT! I FINALLY WROTE THIS CHAPTER!**

 **I got the idea in class the other day, and it hit me so hard I couldn't focus the rest of class XD**

 **I'M SO EXCITEEEEED!  
**

 **And I know someone's gonna wanna hate on me for my 'awful, cringey, inacurate writing'. PLEASE DON'T. WE ALL GET IT. YOU LIKE TEARING APART MY SOUL. PLEASE DON'T, IT HURTS MY HEART.**

 **Well now that that's out of the way!**

 **REVIEW REPLIIIIIES!**

 **Brentinator: Thank you! Lol, thanks**

 **Cool Kid (guest): lol, it kind of was... oh my gosh that pun though XD**

 **Spiderfan92: yay! I'm glad :)**

 **CastielLunaWinchester: yeah... it's a secret! XD**

 **felyD: thank you!**

 **aliqueen16: good, cause she won't change anytime soon! XD (or _will_ she?)**

 **Special thanks to Star(dust16) for writing a few lines in here! Thanks so muuuuuch!**

It had taken at least twenty minutes of begging to convince the nurse not to call May. If she found out… well, Peter didn't even know what he'd do. Eventually the nurse complied, making Peter swear to tell May when he got home (everyone knew the nurse didn't really care that much anyway). Of course, Peter _wasn't_ telling May, but a little white lie wouldn't do that much harm…

Peter was released from the office right as the bell rang for lunch. The halls were flooded with students when he exited, so luckily no one noticed him. He got to his locker, carefully beginning to turn the dial on it…

"Peter!" a voice exclaimed from behind him. "What happened? Where were you? Zoe said Flash did something?"

Peter turned to see the face of his best friend. "Oh yeah, Flash pushed me, and I fell on my hand, and since I got shot yesterday, it started to bleed."

"You got shot in the hand?" Ned asked in disbelief. "Wouldn't that like, ruin it?"

"Nah, I mean I haven't really been able to use my hand, but it should be healed within the next two weeks." Peter shrugged.

"Dude, that's awesome." Peter shrugged, turning back to his locker.

"I guess."

"You _guess_? Dude, don't guess, cause it is."

It was around that moment that Zoe marched over, and she was _mad_. Like, really mad.

"What's wrong?" Ned asked.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?" Zoe glared at him, crossing her arms. "Ok, non crederai cosa sia successo. Voglio morire. L'insegnante ha deciso che invece di scegliere i nostri partner, ci sono stati assegnati partner! Haha! Non esattamente! Sono con Flash. Salto da un ponte."

Peter, seeming to understand whatever she just said, replied quickly. "Oh, non farlo! Il suicidio è cattivo. Sono sicuro che tutto funzionerà. Il peggio che potrebbe accadere è…"

"Don't finish that sentence." Zoe growled.

"Something… about a… porcupine? No, wait, a pony…?" Ned guessed.

"Oh, right, sorry, sometimes when I'm really mad I go off in Italian." Zoe took a deep breath. "You know what, it doesn't matter. I'm gonna go jump off a bridge. Later." she spun on her heel, marching away.

"...what just happened?" Ned questioned.

"Oh, Zoe got partnered with Flash for a project."

"Oh… that's not going to end well…"

 **-a little while later-**

Zoe shut her textbook, messily shoving it into her backpack. She then began to root through said bag, before finally producing a brownish colored jar and a spoon.

"Is… that peanut butter?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" Zoe asked as she unscrewed the lid.

"And… you're going to eat it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You actually eat plain peanut butter?"

"Yeah, why?" As if to prove it, Zoe took a bite, smiling slightly. "Ah, there's nothing quite like the taste of fresh peanut butter."

"Well technically it's not actually fresh, peanut butter just kind of sits there for a while -"

"Shhhh." Zoe interrupted. "It's fresh to me! Also, I'm still really mad and stressed, and peanut butter helps me to calm my stress. So shush."

"Oh yeah, think you'll make it through the week?"

Zoe scowled, crossing her arms (but still holding the precious peanut butter!). "Doubt it. I swear, if he tries _anything_ , I'm jumping off a bridge."

"Come on Zoe, it's not _that_ bad…" Peter trailed off.

"You're shaking your head it's not, but your eyes say it is." Zoe said in complete seriousness. "I'm not kidding, I'd rather drown in peanut butter than be partnered with that idiot."

Peter pat her shoulder. "Come on, you'll live! And the quicker you get the work done, the sooner you don't have to talk to Flash again!"

"I guess that's true." Zoe grumbled. "Still not happy about it… why couldn't I have gotten paired with someone I _like_? Or even just tolerate! Or someone I don't know! Literally, _anyone_ other than Flash would be just fine!"

"It's gonna be okay."

"No. No it's not, Peter. Ugh, we're working on it after the bell in the science room, _please_ help me get out of it."

"Why? The sooner you do it-"

" _So I can kill myself!"_

A few people looked at them oddly, and the teacher frowned.

"Haha, kidding…" Zoe smiled awkwardly. "I'm just gonna…" luckily, the bell rang, allowing kids to rush out. "Perfect timing, bye!"

She and Peter exited the classroom, running right into Ned. "Hey guys, where you headed?"

"Home." Peter groaned.

"I'd take grounded any day over being stuck with _Flash_." Zoe said.

"Oh yeah, good luck." Ned frowned sympathetically.

"Thanks…"

Just as Zoe was formulating a ridiculous, irrational, and probably illegal plan to evade Flash, the devil himself - ahem, I mean the boy mentioned above - strutted over to the trio.

"Hey Zoe," he greeted.

"Please, I'm begging you," Zoe muttered to Peter, "You _have_ to save me."

"Sorry, I can't…" Peter apologized, watching as Flash moved up beside the teenage girl.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Flash asked.

Zoe sighed, momentarily covering her face with her hands before crossing her arms. "Well… couldn't we just work on it like… tomorrow? Or… next week? Or, you know, preferably, never?"

"It's like sixty percent of our grade." Flash replied, "If we don't do it, we both fail."

"What? That's crazy! Peter tell me that's not accurate… please… seriously… please…"

"Sorry, you need to do it, Zoe. No matter how painful."

"My sincere condolences." Ned pat her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay."

"Well," Peter said as he shifted the bag on his back, as he slowly backed away from the two. Not that he didn't want to help Zoe; he did. He just… didn't want to deal with Flash.

"I've got to go home," he continued. "So…"

"No!" Zoe cried suddenly, racing forward and away from Flash. "Take me with you!"

Peter laughed. "Sorry, I don't think you'd fit in my backpack…"

Rolling his eyes at the two, Flash laughed and stared at the two teens in disbelief. "Come on," he stated, starting to approach the brunette beauty (not Peter). "I'm not that bad, am I?" he questioned, running his hands through her long locks.

"Well… how do I say this in the nicest way I can… yes you are." Zoe concluded blankly, swatting his hand away. "Don't touch my hair!"

"Why not?"

"Because you disgust me." she replied bluntly.

Both Peter and Ned laughed, trying to cover it. Clearing her throat, she spoke. "Great, if we need to do this then let's go." she sighed.

* * *

Zoe was zoned out, looking down at her notebook while Flash was talking. "An- are you listening?" he asked.

Zoe looked up. "What?" she then smiled innocently. "No."

"Come on, we need to actually _work_ on this!"

"Do we?"

"Yes."

It was right around then that the door opened. "Oh, you guys are still here."

"Unfortunately." Zoe groaned. "Why are you still here?"

Peter cleared his throat. "I left my homework somewhere and I can't find it."

"I'll help you look!" Zoe immediately offered, leaving the table she sat at.

"Seriously?"

"Hey, if he doesn't find his homework, he could get a low grade… in a class… like a C!"

"I thought _you_ were getting D's…" Peter raised an eyebrow at her as he looked around the room.

"Oh actually that turned out to be a glitch in the grade book…" she cleared her throat. "Apparently I'm still an all A's student…"

"Ha! I knew you were smarter than B's and D's." Peter grinned at her, looking below the desk he usually sat at (when they weren't at the lab tables). "Oh hey, I think I found it!" he straightened up, looking at the papers in his hands. And then Zoe tripped over him.

She fell against the lab table, instinctively trying to grab it to keep herself from hitting the ground. Instead, she accidentally hit a large white box-looking machine. And then she hit the floor.

"Oh man, sorry!" Peter apologized. Both Peter and Flash held out a hand to help her up (Peter, again, used the hand that wouldn't bleed out). She rolled her eyes, using the table to help herself.

"Ow. Is that at least your homework?" Peter nodded.

"Was that light blinking a second ago?" Flash asked, nodding towards the box thing Zoe hit.

"I don't think so…" Peter frowned.

Gas began spraying from it. "Crap!" Zoe stepped back, waving the quick coming smoke away with her hand. "Someone open the window or something, I need to try to shut this…" she paused, the smoke coming even faster. "Off…" she fell backwards, against a cluster of desks, hitting her head on one.

"Oh my god, Zoe!" Peter exclaimed, going to help her. Flash was close behind, looking at the now unconscious girl on the floor.

"Is she o-" Flash fell right into Peter, and the two tumbled to the floor, both slamming their heads (and Peter, his (bad) hand). The smoke got thicker, and there were now three, alone, unconscious bodies on the floor of the science room.

And that was when Ned walked in.

 **You know what you should do?**

 **You should review :)**

 **because more reviews mean I'll update soooooner :D**

 **Save a Kat, be a Kitten! XD**

 **Bye guys!**

 **Until next time, Kat signing off.**


	13. 13: How to Handle Emergencies Properly

**Lol you guys are all like "why is there a dangerous cube in a high school science room" and I'm all "lol it's not even supposed to be dangerous"**

 **Anyway, I feel the need to make sure I say this: any scientific info in this chapter was found in google. So if you realize it's wrong... don't blame me please, I found it all on google XD**

 **OH I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU**

 **Flash is, throughout this entire story, a bit OOC. This is on purpose. I, as an author, have the WRITE (get it? XD) to write characters how I want to, but I figured I should make sure ya'll know that it's on purpose XD**

 **Anyway, time to do review replies!**

 **Brentinator: magical things XD**

 **Spiderfan92: I'm glad you like it!**

 **CastielLunaWinchester: thanks! :)**

 **felyD (guest): I actually haven't heard either of those songs... XD but I DO memorize lyrics more than homework and stuff! XD**

 **Okay I don't own marvel, yada yada, have fun enjoy the chapter! Now read away! XD**

* * *

 **-earlier that day-**

Two boys were sitting in the science lab during their free period, one of them messing with a large box-looking… thing.

"What is that?" the other asked curiously.

"A smoke machine."

"...why?"

"It's for theater!"

"...why?"

He sighed. "I don't have to explain myself to you! However, I _do_ have to make sure I don't put too much glycon in it."

"What is glycon…?"

"Stuff that goes in a smoke machine. Can you help me with it?"

"I guess so…"

 **-present time-**

Now I don't know about you, but when you walk into a classroom, you don't expect to find three unconscious people in a jumble on the floor. But if you _do_ walk into a classroom and expect that, then you're extremely weird (no offense!).

Anyway, even if _you_ in particular do (for some odd reason), expect this, Ned, in fact, did not. And therefore, he was extremely surprised (shocked, even), and quite confused, to find his two friends (and one enemy) unconscious on the floor.

Oh, and there was smoke spraying from a box on the table. Although, it was thinning, and seemed to be running out of smoke to spray.

For about half a minute, Ned just stood there, very unsure on how to handle this situation. How _would_ you handle a bunch of unconscious teenagers on the floor of a classroom?

"What the heck?" he wondered out loud, looking around the room quickly. Why in the world were they all unconscious? Unless… oh no. Flash and Peter had a fight to the death. Dang it! No! His best friend (and two other people) were dead on the floor! This was _horrible!_ This was _tragic_! This was-

A groan came from the floor. "Uuugh… what the…?" Zoe sat up, rubbing her head. "What…?"

"You're alive!" Ned exclaimed joyfully.

"Uhh… duh. What the heck happened? And… how did I get in here?" Seeing the two boys on the floor, she frowned, scooting away slightly. "Are these two like… dead?"

"I certainly _hope_ not… well, I hope _Peter_ isn't…" he corrected, hurrying over to his best friend.

Speaking of which, the aforementioned teen grunted, pushing himself up. "Ned? What happened?"

"OH MY GOD PETER YOU'RE ALIVE!" Ned yelled.

"...yes…" Peter slowly nodded. "In fact I am… why are we in the science lab?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Zoe nodded.

"Did I miss something?"

All three turned to look at the speaker, that being Flash.

"Apparently so." Zoe shrugged.

"Okay, uh… why were you all on the floor?" Ned asked. "And… Peter you're bleeding again!"

"Again?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "I never- OH CRAP." he yelled as he saw the blood coming from his hand.

"Is ketchup kid over there okay?" Zoe asked, now standing and leaning against the wall.

"Peter," the secretive superhero corrected dully, staring at his hand in pained awe. "How on earth…?"

"OH MY GOD!" Zoe shrieked.

"What?!"

" _My hair is in_ braids!" she looked disgusted, beginning to take them out. "God, if anyone I know saw me… speaking of people I know… who the heck are you guys?"

"What do you mean?" Ned asked, now slightly nervous.

"Here, let me spell it out." she rolled her eyes, combing her fingers through her hair. "I woke up in a room I've never been in before with three males I've never met before. WHY?"

"What do you mean, we've known each other for like a month…" Ned trailed off.

"What?" Peter looked at his best friend in confusion. "What do you mean? She doesn't go to our school…"

"Yes she does! She moved here last month!"

"Alright, one of you idiots explain or things are gonna get ugly."

"I'm so confused…" Flash commented.

"No one asked you, unusually attractive third male!" Zoe yelled.

"Oh my god, how hard did you hit your head?" Ned asked, staring at Zoe. She would never, ever, _ever_ call Flash _attractive_. Unusual, yes, but not when it was in a complimenting fashion!

Peter laughed. "Did she just call _Flash_ attractive? Clearly they've never met."

"Hey!" Flash cried, "That was rude!"

"So? You're always rude." Ned replied.

"Since when?"

"Since always!"

"Hey, I get that you're all idiots, but will _someone_ explain where the frick I am?"

"Have you always been this impatient?" Ned asked.

"Tell me, or I swear, I will smear your insides with tuna, hang a fishing hook down your throat, and _HOOK OUT YOUR ORGANS ONE BY ONE!_ "

They stared at her in total confusion. "Okay, this chick is scaring me." Flash said.

" _GOOD_!"

"You know, I would _love_ to tell you what happened, but none of us know…" Ned frowned, backing away slightly. "So… how do you two not remember each other?"

Peter and Zoe looked at each other blankly. "Nope, no bell." Peter shook his head, looking back at Ned. "I think you're delusional, man."

"Seriously? No I'm not! Zoe and Flash were working on their science project just a few minutes ago! And Zoe was talking about drowning in peanut butter!"

"... okay, that's it, mustard man is crazy. Why the crap would anyone talk about drowning in something like _peanut butter?_ "

"Mustard man…?" Ned asked in confusion.

"Yes."

"That sounds pretty du-" Peter was cut off by Zoe.

"Want me to use your intestines as a jump rope?" she smiled sweetly.

"Um… no?"

"Then don't finish that sentence."

It was right around then that a boy rushed through the doors. "Almost forgot my- um, why is my smoke machine on…?"

"Because you left it on, probably." Zoe rolled her eyes.

"No, I haven't even touched it since I put in the glycol!"

"Okay, slow down dude. What the crap is _glycol_?"

"Oh, it's-" Flash tried to answer.

"I asked the guy that barged in, not you." Zoe said.

It took about five minutes for the guy to explain that glycol was one of the many things you can put in a smoke machine (with several interruptions from Zoe), and eventually Peter looked it up to explain in "non-nerd language".

"Wait, wait, why would you use glycol?" Flash asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Glycol has a lot of side effects, including but not limited to vomiting, nausea, lightheadedness, passing out, headaches-"

"Wait, passing out?" Ned raised an eyebrow. "And glycol was in that smoke machine? The one that was spraying smoke? Meaning you guys could have been exposed to it and passed out! Which would explain why you were all on the floor!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain how I got here, who you nerds are, and why the annoying one is still unusually attractive."

"I have a name!" Flash cried. "Wait, attractive?"

Ned and Peter sighed, shaking their heads slightly. "I think she's been drugged." Ned commented.

"Wait, what do you mean how you got here?" the unnamed smart guy asked.

"Us wake up on floor. Us not remember how on earth we got here." Zoe said in a mocking tone.

"Well what if when you guys passed out you hit your heads?"

"Keep talking…"

 **welp that's nice. Again, if this is incorrect, blame google NOT KAT!**

 **Anyway, save a Kat! Be a Kitten! You should review! XD**

 **Bye my Kittens!**

 **Until next time, Kat signing off.**


	14. 14:How to Handle Emergencies ProperlyPII

***whispers* I'm sorry I'm sorry this is really short**

 **But it's an update right?**

 ***smiles nervously***

 **Well... thanks Star for writing a small chunk of this at the bottom!**

 **Review reply time!**

 **Spiderfan92: lol yep**

 **CastielLunaWinchester: Yay! XD I'm glad you like it!**

 **felyD: Thank you!**

 **I'm gonna shut up now ok bye.**

* * *

Of course, it did make complete sense. Why they couldn't remember how they had gotten there, why the boys didn't remember Zoe (and vice versa), it all fit. The smoke machine had _way_ too much glycol, they inhaled too much at once, and poof, they passed out, hit their heads, and voila, memory gone.

Everything fit! Now they just had to determine what the three did and didn't remember. "Shouldn't they just go to the doctor?" the now named, unnamed smart boy - Jack - offered. "I mean, it's a really bad idea to be doing this ourselves."

"No, no, we'll be fine! After we figure out what they don't remember, we can just… I dunno, reteach them about that?" Ned offered.

"Sounds foolproof." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Okay… uh… who was the twenty seventh president?"

"Wait, how many presidents have we _had?!_ " Zoe asked.

"Taft," Peter replied.

"Okay… what is pi to the fifteenth decimal?"

"Is no one going to answer?" the female sighed.

Peter and Flash answered in unplanned unison. "3.14159265358979."

"What is the atomic number of Neon?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Zoe said enthusiastically. "No one cares."

"Well they still have… school… knowledge… and stuff." Ned trailed off. "And Zoe still sees pointlessness in science. So that's all normal."

Jack sighed. "Right… Peter, what's your middle name?"

"Benjamin, why?"

"What year were you born?"

"2002."

"Do you prefer peanut butter or Nutella?" Ned asked.

"Uhh… Nutella!"

"What year is it?"

"2017."

"Do you intern for Tony Stark?" Ned questioned.

"...what?"

"Oh no."

" _Me_ intern for Tony Stark? Man, I wish…" Peter sighed.

Ned looked slightly panicked, now. "No, no, no!"

"What's so bad about not remembering he interns for some egotistical maniac?" Zoe asked.

Peter gasped. "Tony Stark is a genius!"

"Is that some new word for dangerous idiot?"

"You take that back!"

"Make me."

"Guys, guys, let's not argue over someone that's not even here, okay?" Ned laughed nervously. "Okay, this is okay, everything is gonna be okay… just breathe… just breathe… okay…"

"Aren't you gonna ask _me_ stupid questions?" Flash asked.

"I mean I _could_ … I just don't want to."

"I'll do it." Jack sighed. "Are you a jerk?"

"Why would I be?"

"Are you rich?"

"Don't think so…"

"Do you hate Peter?"

"Of course not!"

"Would you rather be nice or be popular?"

"Uhh… nice."

"Oh my god, you broke him." Jack stated disbelievingly. "Thank you!"

"What do you mean you 'broke me'?" Flash asked. "How do I normally act?"

"Uhh… you… would rather be popular… and nice… at the same time! Yeah! I mean, you're just the nicest guy we know… so selfless, and uh… compassionate." Ned nodded unconfidently. "And you're really popular because of how nice you are."

"How much have I forgotten?" Peter asked. "Last time I checked he was a total-"

"-ly nice guy!" Ned interrupted, nudging Peter in order to make him shut up.

"What? No, I was gonna say he was a total, complete, utter and absolute jerk," Peter said, as he rubbed his head, wincing slightly. "Guess I've forgotten more than I thought..."

"Yep!" Playing along, Ned immediately went and helped up his best friend, who was still dizzy from being passed out on the ground. Not that he wanted to get rid of his best friend, but he _really_ didn't want Flash to go back to his old self, especially while Peter was in the room. His best friend and the bratty, rich kid having a fight to the death was definitely _not_ something he wanted to deal with.

...Not for a little while, at least.

So, slinging Spider-Man's arm around his shoulder (better safe than sorry), he lead the superhero out of the room ("stay here, be back soon") before going back to the other two.

...Only to find them—He cringed and winced—flirting.

And why Zoe was flirting with Flash... well, Ned had no idea, but he definitely didn't want to find out.

"Um... What are you two doing?" He asked, addled. In the past two minutes he'd lead Peter out of the room, the two teenagers had scooted closer together and were now sharing a textbook.

"Flash's teaching me psychology!" Zoe exclaimed, excitedly.

"Um... That's biology," The 'Guy in the Chair' stated. And maybe it was just the situation he was in, or him, but suddenly seeing the two teens together was... weird. Way more weird than usual.

"Eh." Flash shrugged, brushing the issue aside. "It's fine. Same subject anyways, right?"

From where he was now sitting cross-legged on top of the teacher's desk, Jack sighed as he put his popcorn aside as well. "No," He spoke, shaking his head, in a deadpan tone. "No, it's really not."

"Uh, yeah, it is," Zoe spoke, speaking in a disbelieving/disapproving tone. "At my old school, they used to teach these same subjects in the same class!" She had then turned to the boy beside her, as if they were long-lost cousins or something. "Right, Flash?"

Ned, not giving Flash the chance to answer, immediately interrupted the conversation, a confused look on his face. "Did they even have science teachers in your old science class?" He had then stopped in thought and spoke once more, before Zoe even had a chance to. "You know what?" He said suddenly. "Don't answer that."

Zoe looked excited. "Can Flash?"

Ned paused, lost. "Can Flash what?" He questioned, confused and curious.

"Answer that?" Zoe asked, excitedly.

"What? No, come on, we're going home."

"What?" Zoe stopped walking, restricting Ned from grabbing her wrist. "Where's home?"

"Peter's place. I don't know where yours is yet."

"Peter has a place?"

Ned laughed. "Well, he doesn't live in a cave."

"Are you sure? I mean, he kind of looks it…"

Across the room, Jack picked up his popcorn But hey, who could blame him, really? It was starting to get interesting!

"He doesn't!" Ned insisted.

"Right…"

* * *

 **No, Zoe, he doesn't, he's a cave-man.**

 **"Oh ya that makes sense."**

 ***sighs***

 **So... that up there (you know, the good part that wasn't just crappy dialogue, and actually has detail and... good structure! XD) is something we here at Kat's writing team (consisting of... Kat. And every so often, Star), like to call RFF. You know what that stands for? Reverse Floe Flirting. Oh yes, people, it's a thing now XD**

 **Welp. Please review. But if you do... please remember!**

 **Though a deceiving name, Kat is a person too. And she has feelings. And mean reviews... make Kat sad. And then she debates if she should stop writing this story. And all her other stories. And then she wonders why she goes to school. And then she kind of debates staying in her room the rest of her life. So the point is... please leave kind reviews!**

 **Alrighty thanks byyye Kittens.**

 **Until next time, Kat signing off.**


	15. 15: Just Checking In

**No, no I'm not dead. Star just ceased asking about this story, so I forgot to work on it while I worked on my super secret unanounced story XD**

 **I've said too much...**

 **Anyway, this isn't a very great chapter, and it's mostly dialogue (ugh), but it's something right?**

 **Anyway... review replies!**

 **Spiderfan92: Maybe... *shrugs innocently***

 **Brentinator: haha XD lol, thanks!**

 **CastielLunaWinchester: Thank you, thank you! XD**

 **felyD (guest): thanks, will do**

 **Okay I know this chapter sucks but have fun okay.**

"Alright," Ned began, grabbing the attention of the amnesia-ed teens (and Jack). "So, I've thought about it, and I think I know what to do."

"Give everyone a complimentary peanut butter?" Zoe offered with a hopeful smile.

"...no." the 'Guy in the Chair' shook his head, relieved to see that Zoe hadn't forgotten about her biggest obsession _ever_. "I was gonna say we should call it a day, and figure this out tomorrow, after we've all had a good long night's sleep."

"Sweet!" Flash grinned, closing his textbook.

"Aw man." Zoe sighed.

"Please stop that." Ned begged.

"Stop what?"

"Stop th- You know what, nevermind…" he sighed, giving up. Whatever he said wouldn't make much of a difference anyway, so why bother? "Anyway, Flash can just go home, but Peter and Zoe, we're going back to Peter's place. And Jack… why are you even still here?"

"Got nothing better to do, plus, this is getting interesting. It's like Keeping Up With The Kardashians, but, you know, enjoyable!"

"...what is a Kardashian?" Zoe asked, looking completely lost.

"Uhh…" honestly, Ned didn't know whether she already didn't know that, or if hitting her head made her forget. The former seemed more likely, as Zoe didn't seem like the kind of person who would watch such a horrible show. "A super famous family."

"You're the only girl here, and yet you're the only one who doesn't know this?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "It's official, there _is_ such thing as a girl who has a sensible brain."

"Hey! I have a _very_ sensible brain!" Zoe glared, crossing her arms.

"Oh man, she's not going to do that creepy thing where she threatens to use my intestines as a jump rope, is she?" Jack took a small, nervous step back.

"Oh no, too many people use that one. I was thinking more like dangling you by your hair and leaving you like that until you starve to death, then putting your remains into a food processor."

"...um… you know, I uh… better get to rehearsal…"

"I thought that was canceled today…" Ned frowned.

"It was. See you guys later." Jack grabbed his smoke machine from the table, going over to the door. "Hope you guys remember everything before the math quiz tomorrow." And with that, he exited.

"Well… he's gone. We'd better go too, Peter is technically grounded."

"I am?" Peter asked. "How am _I_ grounded?" True enough, before he became Spidey he was a pretty good kid (not that he wasn't now, of course!) But he practically never got grounded, which was probably why he looked so surprised.

"I'll explain later, anyway, we should get going. The janitors _hate_ when students stay this late inside the school. Flash, you know where you live, right?"

"Yes..."

"Great! Go home."

"Works for me, later." slinging his backpack over his shoulder, the former jerk left.

"Here's hoping his memories don't come back overnight." Ned muttered.

"Why? Wouldn't it be a _good_ thing if he remembered whatever it was that he forgot?" Peter asked.

"...um… yes, sure." Ned nodded. "Now let's go."

"Yeah, why not?" Zoe shrugged. "Nothing better to do."

And so the trio headed out of the classroom. "I feel like I haven't been here in awhile." Peter commented. "Weird… has anything changed?"

"Not… that I know of…"

"Hmm…"

The journey to Peter's apartment was short and uneventful (thankfully), although Zoe kept commenting on how stupid everything looked, and Peter wouldn't stop marveling at how everything looked so different (it didn't, really). Luckily, it wasn't too long of a walk, but the two amnesia-ed teens kept wandering off, like lost kittens.

"Finally," Ned breathed as they finally stopped in front of Peter's door. He knocked three times, grabbing Zoe's arm as she slowly began to walk away. "Again, this is not a tour!"

"Why not?" she whined. "I want to know where stuff is! Like that pretzel shop we found on the way… pretzels go great with peanut butter… mmm…"

The door swung open, May on the other side. "Oh, uh, sorry guys, Peter is grounded…"

"Right, that's why we're here." Ned gave a little nervous laugh. "You see uh, after school, there was a bit of an accident in the science lab…"

"What? What happened? Peter, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Peter nodded surely. "Well… sort of."

" _Sort of_?"

"Can we come in?" Ned asked politely, "This will take a bit to explain."

"Well… we have a guest, but I don't see why not…"

"Ew, people." Zoe commented.

"Are you always like this?" Peter frowned.

"I _know_ you're not saying I have a bad personality."

"Sort of, yeah."

"May- oh, hey, kid. Other two random teenagers." Tony said.

Peter stared at his mentor in disbelief. "Am I dreaming?" He finally managed, his voice small. "Because that would explain _so_ much."

"I remember you," Tony said, looking at Zoe. "You're the one who asked me for peanut butter."

"Uhh… why would I ask some old guy for peanut butter?"

"I think I'm dreaming." Peter stated again, this time surely. "Tony Stark is in my apartment, Flash is _nice_ , and this girl… threatens Ned with a fish hook and tuna. Yeah, I'm dreaming."

"Fully awake, bro." Ned replied, clearing his throat and turning to the two adults. "Oh man, Tony Stark…"

"Does this _really_ feel like the time to do whatever it is guys do when they're obsessed with something or someone? Fanboy or whatever…" Zoe rolled her eyes, continuing, "Ya gonna cut to the chase?"

"So you may notice that these two seem a little strange…"

"Hey, do you have any peanut butter?" Zoe asked.

"Why would anyone carry that on them?" Tony looked at her as if she were crazy (which, who knows, she could be).

"Does someone want to tell me why Tony Stark is here?" Peter begged.

"They hit their heads," Ned rushed, "Lost a chunk of their memories… so far it doesn't seem like they've forgotten _too_ much…"

"Wait, so Peter doesn't remember his… internship?" Tony asked.

"What internship?!"

"Oh my God, why is no one talking about how two teenagers were critically injured? Shouldn't we get them to a doctor?"

"Don't worry about it!" Tony quickly cut in. "I have a guy."

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"No, no, happy to help. How bad is it?"

"I'd guess Peter's forgotten the past year, at least… and Zoe doesn't remember us at all… other than that, I don't know."

"Oh, great…"

"You." Zoe glared at Ned, arms crossed. "You lied to me."

"About what?" Ned cried.

"You said this guy doesn't live in a cave. Do you see any frickin' light in here?"

"Hey, just cause it's dark doesn't mean it's a cave!" Peter frowned.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Ketchup Kid."

 **Ahh... this is fun!**

 **You should review :)**

 **Bye my Kittens!**

 **Until next time, Kat signing off.**


	16. 16: Just Checking In Part 2

**I'M SORRY! I'VE BEEN GONE FOR LIKE A MONTH AND THAT'S NOT OKAY AND I FEEL REALLY BAD AND STUFF BUT IT'S CAUSE I'VE BEEN WORKING ON OTHER STUFF AND HOMEWORK AND STUFF AND AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**

 **I'm good, I'm good. *smiles***

 **So, you know that whole thing about quality over quantity...? Yeah, this has neither. But it's something, and I _promise_ that the next chapter will be long, and good, and soon! **

**Review replies!**

 **Brentinator: Thanks! :)**

 **Guest: Yup!**

 **Sammie W (guest): Aww, thanks! Yes! Another person on board! XD Uhh... I'm not sure I understand...**

"What's that?" "Can I touch that?" "I'm bored," "That looks so _cool_!" "Can I have peanut butter?" "I can't believe I'm talking to _Tony Stark_."

Tony was starting to get annoyed. Neither of the teens would stop talking, no matter how many times he told them to. Sure, at first it had been kind of funny, but he should have listened to that other kid — Ted? — He _had_ been warned that they wouldn't shut up. He probably should have listened. Happy (who was driving) had put up the screen long ago, blocking out the sound of the two chattering teens. Lucky Happy…

The billionaire was having a hard time staying patient, cause yeah, the two teens _had_ lost their memories, but they should at least remember what being annoying meant!

"Wait a minute…" Zoe looked at Peter curiously. "How does someone like _you_ have an internship with…" she looked at Tony. "I don't remember who you are, but I remember that you're important."

Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead speaking. "The 'internship' isn't a real internship."

"Wait, what?" Peter asked.

"You're _Spider-Man_ , May just doesn't know."

"...I'm what?"

"Oh God." Tony sighed. "You're a spider themed super hero."

"... why?"

It was going to be a _very_ long ride.

 **Time skip**

Long story short, they had _finally_ gotten to the compound, Tony had some people look at the two, and it had been determined that it wasn't too bad (except for Peter, who had recently been axed in the head, so it's not like this was good for him). Their memories were supposed to gradually come back, so hopefully, that would work out.

"You're lucky it's not worse," Tony said, once the doctors left. "You guys _really_ need to be more careful."

"I don't even know you, why are you telling me what to do?" Zoe challenged.

"Because, as the adult, I'm in charge."

"This room is so cool…" Peter commented, looking around in awe. If Tony thought the kid was bad when he had _seen_ the place, this was so much worse. "What's that?"

"No, you can't touch it." Tony automatically replied.

"Awww…"

"Hey, Iron Guy, is there food in this place, or is it some kind of prison?"

"...yes, we have food."

"How about peanut butter?"

He sighed. "Yes, we have peanut butter."

"And where would that peanut butter _be?_ Specifically, I mean."

The billionaire looked at the peanut butter obsessed teen. "You… really need to get over this peanut butter thing."

The conversation continued for a few minutes, before they needed to go back. As they were walking down the stairs, Peter got distracted by a bird (giant window problems, am I right?) and slipped, tumbling down an entire floor.

"Holy crap, kid are you okay?" Tony asked, hurrying after his 'intern'. Zoe followed suit.

"Ow… my head…" Peter muttered, laying on the floor. He sat up, rubbing his temple. "God… that hurt."

"Great, your head it bleeding again!"

"Hey, don't blame _me_ for getting axed!"

"I didn't say - wait. I thought you didn't remember that." the genius stared at the teen, and the teen stared back (Zoe continued to eat peanut butter (where she had gotten it from, no one knew), on the steps).

"I didn't… hey! I think I remember things now!"

"Lucky you." Zoe said, her voice full of snark.

Peter looked at his friend for a moment, saying nothing. "What's up with you?" he finally asked.

"... I've forgotten the last few months of my life, I'm pretty mad. I don't remember where I live, who I know, who I don't know, if I have a boyfriend - which, I hope not not, because Flash is really cute - and I don't even know if I'm a good student, which, I'm probably not, so whatever, _and_ -"

"You know me, you don't know a lot of people because you're still fairly new… I actually don't know if you have a boyfriend, its never come up. Huh… oh, and you hate Flash, so, do me a favor, and _STOP SAYING HE'S CUTE!_ "

"...but he is."

"NO! YOU HATE HIM!"

"Again I say-"

"Don't say it-"

"He's-"

"Please no-"

"Cute."

"Ugh! He's a jerk!"

"But Ned said that he's nice!"

Peter's eyes widened. "Oh my God." Ned had lied through his teeth. To all of them. He had probably done so to give several people a break from the jerk that they all knew as Flash, but he clearly wasn't aware of the possible consequences. Especially once Flash regained his memory, there would be hell to pay.

"...Gonna finish that thought, or are you just gonna keep it to yourself?"

"Ned lied, Flash isn't nice at all."

"...works for me, he's still cute."

Peter facepalmed, then ran his hand through his hair. "Crap, I'm bleeding…"

"Yeah, I know. Come on kid, we've gotta get you back upstairs." Tony said.

 **Well that was terrible. Oh well...**

 **Hey, you want to feel bad about hating on Flash?**

 **Too bad, I'm gonna tell you this fun fact anyway!  
**

 **The reason Flash is a jerk is because his alcoholic father physically abuses him (:**

 **Super fun, right? Feel bad yet? Great! :)**

 **Okay, please review and stuff! Byez!**

 **Until next time, Kat signing off.**


End file.
